


Hong Kong Convergence

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek meets up with and messes around with Mac and Li Ann during his time in Hong Kong much to the dismay of the families involved. XF/Once a Thief crossover.





	Hong Kong Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Hong Kong I: Convergence by Carla Jane

The rating on this fluctuates from PG to R, then back again. May 20, 1998  
Summary: Alex Krycek meets up and messes around with Mac and Li Ann (from 'Once a thief') during his time in Hong Kong much to the dismay of the families involved.   
Krycek/others (m/m m/f) with some bits of Alex longing for his far away G-man

Hong Kong I: Hong Kong Convergence  
by Carla Jane  


I own nothing you recognise. I make no profit. I'm just playing with them, cross my heart. Alliance, Chris Carter, Fox and bunch of other folk have the copyrights that I'm so happily ignoring for a little while.

Okay ladies (and gents, if there are any) I'll warn you right now the smut is mostly foreplay and afterglow. I know my limitations. I'm neither good at, nor comfortable, writing sex. Attempting a graphic sex scene stalls me out and I end up trashing the unfinished story. There are however lots of nasty four letter words that my mother would disapprove of.

This is a Once a thief/X-files crossover. M/M/F overtones. I'm fairly sure that the timelines allow this. I'm surprised no one has written it already. However I've yet to figure out why my favorite thieves didn't mistake Victor for Krycek on first glance...hmm. I'll call it MAGIC for now, and leave it at that. Mayhaps, I'll work on that part of things later if I write any more of this stuff. 

All that said...Let's get dangerous.

* * *

It wasn't the sound of strange voices, although not recognising them made her more prone to eavesdrop. This was a house of business; therefore many people came and went at all hours of the day and night. What drew Li Ann to the doorway was the odd mix of accents and language.

The laugh was husky, yet completely feminine. "You worry too much, m'ch�r gar�on. Such lines it make's on your pretty face." She spoke in English, but it was purred out in a creamy French accent.

"I just don't like all this waiting around." A young man with pure all-American English tones argued.

Li Ann edged forward to peek into the room. A large briefcase sat, displayed like a centrepiece on the table in a pool of light. The woman was stroking her long lacquered fingernails along the seam absently. She was artistically arranged on the nearest chair, legs crossed and sapphire skirt hiked up to just below her hips.

The man stood as far as possible from the puddle of light that the overhead lamp was casting. His hands were thrust into the pockets of a black leather jacket. The contrast between the woman's elegant designer clothes and his T-shirt and jeans look was striking.

"Monsieur Tang is an extremely important man, Lexi. We must make allowances for his more pressing business." She pursed her crimson lips. "Stand up straight, my darling." It snapped out as an order.

The man's posture changed immediately to a wary, tense stance. His gaze swept the room, stopping at the doorway where Li Ann lurked. The words the woman had spoken must have been code.

"Miss..." His head bobbed a welcome. He seemed confident she would respond to the greeting.

Her concealment pierced, Li Ann took one step into the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on a private conversation." She lied, taking the opportunity to get a better look at the man. Her first instinct was to consider him hired muscle for the lush blonde but something in his intense gaze suggested he was more. "You don't have too much longer to wait. The meeting down the hall is just beginning to break up."

The man had a vaguely predatory smile. "Thank you." One hand extended. "I am Aleksandr Dachakov...or simply Alex to such a enchanting woman as yourself." He attempted to coax an introduction out of her. "If you don't tell me your name, lovely one, I think I shall wither and die."

"Li Ann Tsei." 

The expected handshake turned out to be something entirely different. Alex lifted her fingers and brushed the faintest touch of his lips over her knuckles. The all-American thug persona he had been projecting fell away to reveal someone decidedly more continental.

"Tell me, Li Ann, do you work here or do you live here?" He probed for more information.

He was being too obvious. "Perhaps neither, or both...one or the other." She allowed herself a smug smirk, which he answered in kind, seeming to take no offence at the evasion.

"Do you usually eat, Mademoiselle?"

The question made her blink. "Pardon?"

Alex flicked one hand towards the window, indicating the gradually darkening sky outside. "The daylight departs. Let me take you out for dinner when my partner and I conclude our business." 

Li Ann was tempted, but she didn't dare stand up Michael, who was expecting her to join him for a light meal. "Not this evening, I can't." She softened the blow. "Maybe if I could call your hotel later, we could set something up." It would give her chance to check up on the strangers, as well. Li Ann also needed to be certain that she met the charming foreigner somewhere Michael and Mac wouldn't wander in to. Her two foster brothers were acting decidedly un-brotherly lately and she didn't want a scene before she had decided exactly how to handle it.

"Cady..." The man turned to his associate. "Lend me your lipstick." He requested.

The woman didn't seem surprised at the favour. A quick rummage in the small purse beside the suitcase produced the narrow tube.

"My phone number. It's an apartment not far from here." Alex clarified as he took Li Ann's hand and wrote on her open palm. "My hours are seriously bizarre." He shrugged. "Call anytime."

"I think I will. See you soon, Alex." With one quick, backward glance, Li Ann withdrew. But she halted just past the door, no longer close enough to see inside the room, but still within hearing distance.

"She is not your type, Lexi." The woman declared immediately. "Besides which, the Tangs do not let their women tryst with outsiders."

"Nyet!" Alex snapped. "Not that one. I could see it in her eyes. She's not the type to be taking orders on her private life."

"Lexi, cher b�b�. You must trust me on this, even if she does call, don't even try to bed her. It's bad for business. Stick to your usual brand of entertainment, and keep it casual. Cady knows Hong Kong better than you do, darling. That's why your people recruited me."

"But..."

"Non! N'touch� pas la femme", Aleksandr. I mean it." The flat of a hand slammed down on a hard surface. "Oh my beautiful b�b�..." She pacified. "Think money and guns. Think business." The woman's voice had gentled to a playful taunt. "Think...of a tall, handsome man in tight jeans. That, you like, I know. But do not think about Monsieur Tang's protegee. C'est bon, Lexi my pet?"

He sighed. "Da, Cady. I understand." Alex murmured. His laugh sounded decidedly forced. "Can I picture the man in a trench-coat and carrying handcuffs, Cady?" With every word his tone grew more impish.

"Oui, Lexi. Whatever your corrupt little heart desires." In the hallway, Li Ann smeared the writing on her palm and headed downstairs to find out if Michael was waiting for her yet.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

For all Cady's bluster about mixing business and pleasure the French woman didn't hesitate to send Aleksandr on his way when Godfather Tang showed an interest in more than the contents of the briefcase.

Alex was a bit uneasy about leaving the negotiations incomplete. Cady remaining behind alone would mean that she had sealing power on the transaction, but his superiors trusted the French dealer, so who was he to argue. Besides, she just had the samples. Only Aleksandr could deliver the entire shipment.

No one appeared to show Alex out, an odd situation, so he headed in the direction his memory suggested was the way out.

At the sound of raised voices Alex should have turned tail but Li Ann wasn't the only ease-dropper around. He could just catch bits of the argument. His Mandarin wasn't adequate to converse with yet.

The two men were shouting something about jewelry, carelessness, and blame. The word provoked a stream of denial from the slighter of the two young men. Something to effect of and a mention of family snapped out as well.

It was at that point the combatants realized they had an audience. The Caucasian, who had been shoved to the wall during the course of the blow-up, pushed the Oriental man back out of his space.

The Oriental man glared at Aleksandr. His hand was edging towards the inside of his jacket. A question of identity was growled out.

Alex tried out his most charming smile and made a show of keeping his own hands in plain view. "No, wait. English? Francias?" Aleksandr attempted to look harmless. "I don't speak Chinese."

The slimmer man laid a restraining hand on his companion's arm, as if they hadn't been about to tear one another apart just a moment ago.

"Michael..." The Caucasian soothed, before turning all his focus on Alex. "You aren't supposed to be in this part of the house."

Alex had to swallow a groan of delight as he studied the speaker. Mercy, but he was a sucker for pouty lips. "Sorry, my partner is in a meeting with Monsieur Tang. I finished my part and I was trying to find my way out." Alex's body visibly seemed to relax. He dared a hint of flirtation in his voice when he spoke to the too attractive young man with the sulky mouth. "Could you show me the way?" 

The Oriental simply glowered at Aleksandr and said something about meeting Li Ann to his companion.

That caused another internal wince from Alex. Cady was right to warn him off the exotic beauty if she was this one's girlfriend.

"I'll show him out." The Caucasian offered. "This way." A hand crooked and he headed down the corridor.

Alex purposefully trailed just a bit. The man's long strides were worth admiring from behind. Nice ass, if a bit on the skinny side. "The family has excellent taste in art." Alex paused at a painting, trying to slow the other down. Cady couldn't object to him hitting on this one. The Tangs couldn't be that possessive of the hired help.

His guide let out an amused sigh. He most likely saw right through Aleksandr's intentions considering Alex wasn't even attempting to hide them. "Don't cause me trouble." The tone was pleasantly indulgent.

Alex offered up his best smile. "My name is Aleksandr Dachakov. Call me Alex." Alex's manner provoked a gratifying chuckle from the younger man that made Alex even more determined to have him.

"Mac Ramsey." The other offered. "You're a confident sonofabitch. How do you know I'm not going to punch your lights out for hitting on me?"

"Am I hitting on you?"

"You're practically drooling. It makes you look like a hungry dragon. I'm flattered." Mac turned and resumed walking. Alex admired the view for one breath then ran to catch up. "So tell me Mac Ramsey, where would a hungry dragon go for a meal around here? I'm new in town."

"I'm not a tour guide." He stopped and faced Alex once again, who resumed studying his intended prey. 

Tall, lanky and dark-haired, all of Aleksandr's favourites. A trifle younger and prettier than Alex preferred in a male playmate, but still yummy. Alex's most recent fixation had slanted his libido more than he realised. "I'm not a tourist. Consider it a business outing. I'm in negotiations with your employers. Besides I'm sure you could use some down time after your blow-out back there." Alex coaxed.

"A restaurant..." Mac considered the man standing in front of him, then answered after a long pause. "I suppose I could take you someplace where you can get a bite to eat."

"Naturally...that's all I asked for Mac Ramsey." Alex said innocently, peering up through his long lashes, using the feature to their best advantage.

"Just Mac." The second small laugh was even more sexy that the first. Alex was delighted.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You do that on purpose, don't you?" Mac accused.

"Pard¢n?" Alex toyed with his cup of coffee, stroking the rim back and forth across his bottom lip.

"How many languages do you speak?" Mac had to use supreme effort to tear his gaze off the other's mouth. Alex had turned the entire meal into some kind of erotic production, licking, sucking and nibbling at his food without taking his eyes of his dining partner once.

"Your accent..." Mac concentrated to keep his voice steady. "It just went from Australian to French in less than three sentences." He shifted in his seat. Mac's pants hadn't been comfortable for quite some time now. "It's weird. I like it, but it's weird."

Alex considered lying but he wasn't in the mood for spinning stories right now. Lies always had to be carefully remembered so he wouldn't conflict himself in the future and the truth wasn't dangerous, not in this situation. "I've got three down cold." No need to say which ones. "And I could limp by in four more if I had to. I've been told I have a talented tongue." Alex purred. "It's a gift..." He smiled, meaning to be purposefully obscure. Alex waited until he saw the blush on Mac's cheeks. "My father was a diplomat. You learn to blend in, living in so many places." He frowned inwardly, wondering why he'd made the disclosure. It had been unnecessary to the conversation. "What about you Mac?" Alex turned the tables. "You don't exactly look like a local boy. How did you end up with the Tangs?"

Mac's head ducked and a gentle laugh escaped. "I'm sort of adopted...what a shock." He shrugged. "Old man Tang..." Mac didn't sound the least bit disrespectful. "He took me in. It's not a story I want to tell right now." 

Alex leaned back in his chair. The empty plates would be cleared soon and he wouldn't have the meal as an excuse to keep Mac in his company. It was time to push, and discover if his culinary display had affected the other man enough. "You know Mac, I'd really like to slide down under the table..." Alex went into complete slut mode. The worst Ramsey could do to him in a public place would be to walk away. "...and have you for dessert, but the tablecloth isn't very long and I don't know if you feel like putting on a show."

That made Mac sit up and pay attention.

"I'm not really in the mood to play any more waiting games." Alex ran his hand up through his hair, pushing the long fall of warm brown back out of his eyes. "So Mac, do you want to come back to my place for the experience of a lifetime? Or go home to your cold, solitary bed?" It was delightful to watch Mac's jaw drop open in surprise. He looked so artless at that moment.

"You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you Alex?" Mac pulled in a calming breath, visualizing ice and cold water.

Alex leaned forward and flicked the tip of his tongue over one sharp canine tooth. "Not without just cause, I assure you." The best teachers and no few talented amateurs had trained him. "You're young and healthy. I think you should be able to survive the strain I plan to inflict on your body." 

Mac closed his eyes. He needed to search for any dangerous consequences that might result from the encounter, and he couldn't think straight with Alex sitting across from him. The foreigner looked so inviting.

Alex lowered his voice to a breathy growl. "C'mon, I dare you."

Mac's eyes flew open and his brows lifted. Alex was pushing all his buttons, in fact the entire meal had been nothing but a series of provocations. Both Mac's chest and his trousers had both growing strained over the last hour and a half. "How far is your place from here?" Mac realised he sounded too eager.

A husky laugh bubbled out of Alex. "If you can't wait, we could go into the bathroom and I'll take the edge off for you."

"Fuck..." Mac looked away from taunting, lovely face. It helped his self-control. "You are absolutely insane."

"Is that a yes to the bathroom?" Alex was pulling some money out of his wallet to throw on the table.

"No. Your apartment will do. Let's go." Mac climbed to his feet. He knew he'd lost control, a dangerous situation that he didn't usually permit. Damn the aftermath, Mac thought. He wanted what Alex had spent the last hour promising.

The men were almost to the door when it swung open to reveal two familiar faces. Li Ann and Michael were startled backwards, allowing the others to exit the restaurant completely. They all shifted out of the doorway. Alex came to a halt just behind Mac's shoulder, close enough that they could feel each other's body heat.

Alex couldn't afford to let Mac start thinking straight now.

"Mac?" Li Ann's eyes brushed over her foster-brother and fastened on to Alex's more muscular form, noting the rather intimate pose the two had struck. Was that a hint of jealousy on her face?

"Li Ann." Mac stared blankly back at her. His eyes were dilated and he was breathing far too quickly.

Almost forgotten at the fringe of the scene, Michael was quietly annoyed. He hated when Mac and Li Ann had these overtone laden encounters, and they had been growing considerably more frequent lately.

Alex moved even closer to his companion, making actual contact between them. His velvety whisper tickled Mac's ear. "How do you feel about blindfolds and handcuffs?"

A gratifying shudder ran through Mac's lean frame. Li Ann's nose wrinkled.

"I'm about ready to throw you against this wall and have at you right here." Alex murmured too softly for the woman to hear.

"Excuse us..." Mac shoved Alex away from his foster sibs. "We've got things to do." He explained lamely.

Li Ann disengaged herself from Michael's grip and followed them a short way down the sidewalk. "What things?" She pestered.

Alex studied the oriental beauty, noting the way her breathing had shallowed slightly and the colour tinting her cheeks.

Mac shifted impatiently. "Later Li Ann."

Mischief glittered in Alex's emerald eyes. "Actually, Mac and I are about to soak my bedsheets with sweat...and probably even tear them. Would you care to join us Mademoiselle?"

Mac's face scorched, bright red, at the shameless declaration. "Shut the fuck up, Alex" He gasped.

For a half-second it looked as if Li Ann would turn away in shock but then her expression shifted. Li Ann bit her bottom lip and stared, astounded, first at Alex then at Mac. Lastly Li Ann cooled, crossing her arms in front of her. "You must be joking." The young woman's eyes narrowed.

Mac's mouth moved but only a strangled breath escaped.

"Actually..." Alex teased. "We might not make it to the bed. Come on Li Ann, look at him..." Alex's untidy hair fell in his eyes as he tipped his head towards Mac. Ramsey's heavy lips were parted and moist. The younger man was nearly drunk with extended arousal.

"Alex, please..." Mac whined.

As instructed, Li Ann studied Mac thoughtfully, until Michael's harsh voice broke the tableaux.

"Li Ann!" He called out a few commanding words in Mandarin.

She tossed an uneasy glance over her shoulder. "I can't right now." Li Ann's voice betrayed regret. "Tomorrow noon...here."

"Li Ann." Michael was coming after her now.

Alex, who had no desire to interact with Michael again, grabbed Mac by the arm and hauled him down the sidewalk.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Brown eyes opened when a ray of watery daylight hit his face. He flicked away a bit of shredded foam that was tickling his nose. Mac moved carefully, wary of disturbing the man sprawled out beside him.

Mac wasn't sure his body was up to another yet another bout of sheet tangling with Alex again, not so soon. More crumbs of stuffing had to be brushed off his face. Mac vaguely recalled having torn open one of the pillows at some point near his second, rather fierce, orgasm. 

Mac scrubbed his palms across his face and looked over at his companion. Alex had an innocence in sleep that Mac couldn't quite reconcile with the demon lover of the night before.

The sleeping man shifted suddenly, rolling onto his back. The smooth brow wrinkled at whatever dream was chasing around in Alex's head.

Mac couldn't help himself, craving some insight into the provocative foreigner, he watched. Alex bared his throat, arching his back slightly of the bed. "Mulder. Don't."

Leaning closer to listen, Mac almost got a cracked head when the other sat up suddenly with a loud cry of "MULDER!" Mac scrambled back against the headboard of the bed, out of the way. Alex had swung his arms wildly before his jade eyes snapped open. The foreigner's gaze darted all around the large room, as if verifying his safety, before settling on Mac.

"Nightmare." Alex mumbled weakly.

Mac nodded. "Who's Mulder?"

It was a direct hit to the gut, Mac noted. The other man winced with a physical reaction to the question.

"He's a...ebat'-kopat', Mac...don't go there." Alex pulled in a cooling breath, gathering his composure and blanking out his face. "Don't ever go there." He fumbled on the night table, looking for something. The clock had to be retrieved from the floor.

Mac was beginning to regret his impulsive decision to have dinner with Alex. The regret flowered full up when the sound of a key in the door-lock scraped through the silence of the one room apartment.

"Lexi?" The door opened and a woman let herself inside. "Lexi, m'cher...oh..." She noticed Mac and a pleased smile crooked her mouth. "Nice catch, Lexi, but then your bait is superb." The woman observed.

Alex, thankfully, shoved a tangled knot of a sheet Mac's way. Mac tried to casually tuck it around his waist. That left several bite marks and contusions still exposed but Mac felt a bit better, none the less.

"Mac...this is Cady, an associate." Alex introduced. "What's worth barging into my place this time, Cady?"

Cady sat down on the narrow chair near the bed, smoothing her wrinkled blue suit jacket. "I ran into someone after I left...the house." She smiled sweetly in Mac's direction, then turned back to Alex. "Someone interested in your tape, Lexi, my dearest."

Alex growled. "The tape's not for sale. I need it. I told you that."

"Is it decoded yet?" She pushed.

Alex glared then gestured to Mac. "I've got company, Cady."

Mac had to admit he was growing curious about what sort of business these two were conducting, both with the Tang family and on their own. His inquisitive nature was his best, or worst trait...depending on whose opinion you took.

Cady let out a weary sigh. "That same someone offered us another job. How difficult is it to get into the English embassy?"

"Cady, not now."

Mac couldn't resist. "It's fairly easy, actually." He intruded on the conversation. "Which part do you need access to?"

One of Cady's white-blond brows arched. She turned a questioning look on Alex, her lips pursed.

"He's Tang." 

"I'm a thief." Mac boasted. "Li Ann and I can steal anything."

"Mac..." Alex warned. "You don't want to get mixed up in my business. You're not in the same league as us."

That was even more powerful than as far as Mac was concerned. "I'd hardly consider an embassy job as work, more like a walk in the garden."

"That's not what I meant." Alex defended.

"They want a file." The French woman was addressing Mac now, completely professional as she spoke. It was interesting to note that her luxuriant French accent almost vanished at that point. "We have to replace it with another. I can have the false file by noon. The job is a rush, but it pays well."

Alex climbed off the bed, sorting through the scattered clothing on the floor. He tossed Mac's onto the bed, digging further, until he produced a cell phone. That was strange, considering the regular phone was sitting in plain sight on the nearby computer desk.

"What room? How big is the file? How quickly?" Alex curtly demanded of the blonde.

"It's in the basement, in a room full of file cabinets. Not a lot of security, maybe they're hoping the file will just blend in with all the others and not be noticed." Cady looked smug at having provoked Alex into action. "It is about two centimeters thick with an disc attached. They want it by Saturday. They pay cash."

Alex nodded, punching a great many buttons on the cell phone. Mac noticed the phone was carefully angled away from view as Alex stabbed the pads.

"Nicki...Alexei. I need a floor plan. Hong Kong at the moment. English embassy. Yes, here." A long pause broke the conversation. "Yeah, right...surprise me." The conversation wasn't muted. Both Mac and Cady could hear it clearly. "Find out if he's straight? Fine, send two profiles. One for my Barbie doll and one for me."

Cady sneered.

Alex laughed briefly, then his face went hard. "No! I don't want to hear about him, Nicki. Shut the fuck up. Yeah...sure, by tomorrow. E-mail drop five. Thanks." Alex cut the connection. "We're on hold until I get the facts from our employer and this stuff from Nicki." Alex flicked his fingers. "Au revoir Cady. Mac and I need to clean up. We've got a lunch date."

Mac took a moment to connect the memories. Bloody hell. Li Ann at noon. He'd forgotten. What must she think? He'd been in quite the state outside of the restaurant. 

By the time Mac had shaken himself clear of the revelation Cady was closing the door from the outside.

"We both need a shower...and a shave. I think I've got whisker burn on my back." Alex visibly altered now the woman was gone. The frosty edge that Mac had observed without really paying attention to was melted away.

Mac blinked up at the other man. How could have not noticed that Alex had been naked the whole time. Maybe it was because Alex had seemed so natural that way.

"Shower..." Alex prompted. "The hot water in this place is pathetic. If you want a warm shower we should share."

Mac felt his body start to stir, against his better judgement. It was strange, guys didn't usually have this strong an effect on him. Then again he didn't know many guys who were as ingeniously decadent as Alex.

Alex was waiting patiently for the other man to sort himself out. "You know Mac, Li Ann was heavily turned on yesterday." He mused aloud. "I'm not entirely sure if she was more excited by the way you looked...so helplessly aroused...or maybe what got her going was the thought of the two of us together. Some women get off on that sort of thing."

"Alex." Mac shook his dark head. "Your mouth is..." He realised that he was leaving himself wide open, but Mac couldn't resist. The things Alex said and the way he said them was the foreigner's best erotic weapon.

"You want to shut me up, Mac? Then give my mouth something better to do." Alex disappeared into the small bathroom that was the only other room in the tiny apartment. 

Mac tossed aside the sheet he'd been wrapped in and followed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was interesting to note that Li Ann was already waiting impatiently at a back table when the men arrived. At first glance she seemed to be savouring a cup of tea but her eyes locked on the guys as soon as they appeared. She was watching through thick lashes as they crossed from the door to the table.

Alex experimented, casually running his fingers up Mac's arm as they settled into their chairs. Li Ann's intense gaze tracked the movement. When Alex continued the caress onto the bare skin of Mac's neck, Li Ann stopped breathing.

Mac shivered and roughly brushed the touch away with a glare at Alex. He then shot a guilty look across the table.

Alex got a charge from the awkward silence that descended on the small group. He sat comfortably back in his chair, stretching just enough so his leg brushed Mac's under the table. Mac pulled away.

Li Ann beckoned the waiter. "Do you guys know what you want?" A hint of rose coloured her cheeks as soon as the words escaped.

Mac looked away. He seemed tense.

"Wine." Alex said calmly. "And whatever food you suggest, Li Ann. I've been living on pizza and hamburgers so long now...my tastebuds are in shock. I don't know what to eat."

"Pizza and hamburgers?" Li Ann echoed. "You've been in America for a long while then?"

Alex nodded then flicked his finger, reminding her of the hovering waiter. Li Ann slipped into Mandarin to order.

Alex took the opportunity to lean close to Mac and whisper. "I'm sorry we had to rush. I'll make it up to you later...but we couldn't let her wait on us." His breath tickled. "Come on, Mac." Alex's hand stroked down Mac's hip and leg. "I'll make the wait worth it."

"Bastard." Mac growled.

Alex had been on his knees in the shower when he broke off without any warning. Alex had slapped the water to cold and pulled away, announcing that they were going to be late for their lunch date.

"It'll feel all the better later for the delay, Mac." Alex promised.

"Son of a bitch." Mac said without heat. He was growing less hostile with every passing moment.

Alex dared a brief lick on Mac's ear before pulling away. He then peeked over to see what kind of effect the display was having on Li Ann.

The oriental woman was moistening her lips. "How long have you been in town, Alex?"

"Only a week or two." He smiled at the inane question. "How long have you been waiting to bed Mac?" Alex countered.

Li Ann coughed on a draught of lukewarm tea.

"Alex!" Mac protested.

"My guess is you've been toying with the idea for at least a year or more..." Alex drawled. "But only seriously for maybe a month or less." He ran a fingertip along Mac's elegant jawline. "And you spent most of last night trying to picture what I was doing to him. Of course, even your wildest fantasies wouldn't match the paces I put him through." Alex bragged.

"You're a cocky bastard." Li Ann said softly. A smile played at the corners of her mouth.

Mac, more than a little annoyed, pulled his chair out of Alex's reach. "Hey, I'm sitting right here." He reminded the other two.

Li Ann sat straight as glasses and a bottle were delivered to the table. "I suspected you were more of a vodka man, Aleksandr Dachakov." She used his full name in an attempt to goad the foreigner into giving her more information.

Alex didn't waver. "I am, but not with a meal and never so early in the day. Besides wine seems so much more sophisticated."

Mac's labouring thought processes finally sifted through what Li Ann had said. "How do you Alex's full name?" He demanded.

Alex ignored the question in favor of pouring the wine.

"He and a blonde woman were at the House. They had a meeting with our Father." Li Ann informed Mac. "I wandered across them." She frowned. "What is your business with the Tangs, Alex?"

Alex actually lost it for a second, slopping the wine at the words . Li Ann noticed the flinch with amusement. She had used the slightly inaccurate phrase on purpose. Mac seemed entertained as well.

Alex handed out the filled glasses. "To incest." He toasted, regaining control.

"Both of us were taken in." Mac showed pity. "Michael is the trueborn son. The old man just has a fondness for us."

"What's your link with the Tangs?" Li Ann asked again.

He sipped his drink. "Are you supposed to be asking me that? It is, after all, a business transaction with the Godfather. Are you privy to all his affairs?"

The first few plates were placed on the table.

"Besides..." Alex soothed. "I don't want to talk about work."

"International criminals need their privacy, is that it?" Mac smiled. "He's a thief, just like us, Li Ann."

"Not like you." Alex reminded Mac once more. "I simply need the income to finance my other activities."

"Don't we all." Li Ann chuckled.

"To other activities then..." Alex toasted.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The sound of a telephone caused some movement. Li Ann fumbled for the night table until she realized the shrill sound was coming from the floor. The phone was at her ear and a masculine voice was growling in a language heavy with consonants before she realized that it wasn't her phone.

"What?" Li Ann sat up. "What was that?"

The words definitely sounded like curses now. "Krycek, 'vere iz Krycek?" The voice grumbled in thickly accented English.

"Krycek? Krycek who?" Li Ann countered.

"FUCK!" Alex bolted upright, snatching the phone away fast enough to twist her fingers. "Chto eto za piz'dyulina?" He demanded of the caller. After a brief pause he swore. "Ni khuya...what more could go wrong?" The last was almost a prayer.

Li Ann snuggled back down, fascinated at the play of emotions twisting across Alex's face. Even when they were having sex he hadn't been this transparent. It was quite the show. She shifted, Mac's toasty body was pleasantly sprawled and his arm made a comfortable pillow. 

Alex climbed off the bed and stalked out of the bedroom speaking, what she guessed was Russian, in soft angry tones as he went.

Li Ann traced a fingertip along a faint scratch below Mac's nipple. She was fairly sure that was one of her marks. Alex had left mostly teeth marks and fingerprint bruises rather than scratches, the darkest of which were on Mac's hips. By contrast, he had left no physical signs of his passion on her. During the course of the night Mac's treatment at Alex's hands had been decidedly more forceful. Alex's caresses had been almost reverent on her skin.

Alex returned to the bedroom, snapping his cellular phone shut. "I'm sorry, I have to go now." He began pulling on his clothes. "I'm going to be particularly busy for the next little while, things neither of you want to know about."

Li Ann nodded. She suspected Alex was involved in some extremely dangerous ventures. "I'll keep him close to me." It was an easy promise.

"Good. I'll let you know when it's safe again." Alex seemed confident that his returning would be welcomed.

Li Ann didn't object to the tone. Alex was a delicious lover. "This..." She inclined her head to Mac. "This was exactly what I wanted. Thanks."

"My pleasure." Alex zipped his jeans up. No underwear, as Li Ann had been delighted to discover the night before. "He's delectable. You are..." Alex smiled, a strangely sweet expression touched his face. "...exquisite." 

"I know." Li Ann molded herself gently against Mac's nude body. "Take care of your pretty head, foreigner." 

Alex grinned. "It's what I do." The rest of his clothes were quickly shrugged on. "Later." He waved and slipped out of the room.

Mac murmured in a groggy voice. "What's going on?"

"Shush." Li Ann petted his short, thick hair. "Alex had to go to work. Sleep some more."

Mac sighed and did just that.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That's all for now. It's milk and cookies time.

Translations for my pathetic attempts at other languages....  
Non! N'touch� pas la femme -- No! Don't touch the woman  
C'est bon -- That's good  
ebat'-kopat' -- (sort of) Oh shit!  
Chto eto za piz'dyulina? -- What the fuck is it?  
Ni khuya -- No way!  
I just love that Alternative Russian Dictionary, can't you tell.

 

* * *

 

Hong Kong II: A Hong Kong Connection  
Carla Jane  


Here it goes again. 

I own nothing you recognise and very little of what you don't. This isn't done for profit, or even feedback, judging by my empty mailbox...just my own twisted satisfaction. John Woo, Alliance, Chris Carter, Fox and bunch of other folks own the copyrights that I'm ignoring.

This is a Once a thief/X-files crossover. M/F (Krycek/Li Ann) and M/M (Krycek/Mac). Gee, can you tell who my favorite is?

(Part 1) A bit of smut. A lot of potty mouth. I definitely think I should pop it up to NC-17 rating this time around, but don't expect miracles. Writing graphic sex still makes me a trifle uncomfortable.

I'm working with something near a plot-thread and back-story now(extra credit goes to my S.O. for plot suggestions). Will wonders never cease? I like Once a thief, really...but Alex is demanding center stage in my brain. (no surprise there) There's a conversation in Russian. It's marked with < >s

(Part 2) This one's got more plot, while I set up for Piper Maru (X-files, mid-season 3). It's just mental m*****bation (if you don't know the word, you're too young, go away). I'm not sure. It's rated R, there's foreplay and bits of sex, also, the language is rough.

Conversations in other languages are marked with < >s. Some is supposed to be Russian, some is supposed to be French.

All that said...Let's get dangerous.

* * *

Part 1

A first glance it didn't disturb Li Ann to see a bouquet of flowers on her usually barren coffee table. In the last three weeks Mac had broken into her apartment twelve times and left surprises for her. Her favorite gift, so far, was the green satin night-gown he had left in the refrigerator.

She had considered giving her new lover a key but she was certain that would have ruined half of his fun.

After dropping her purse, jacket and keys Li Ann stepped closer to look over the new offering. That's when her lips pushed into a little frown. So far the only flowers Mac had left were white roses. He'd done that about five times in one form or another.

The six long stemmed roses in an unfamiliar vase were perfectly black, with prominent thorns. Ebony roses. They must be painted, Li Ann realised, but it was a superb job of colouring. Beside the tall crystal container sat a small bottle of vodka, and a square of crisp paper.

A leap of reasoning shouted 'Alex' in her mind without even looking at the note. Somehow those flowers seemed so perfect in connection with the shadowy foreigner. He was such a distinct contrast to Mac's loving attentions. Li Ann picked up the calling card carefully, as if it might slice her fingers.

     Meet me for a drink?  
     Please.  
     9pm across from the restaurant.

     A. 

Li Ann suspected that the please was an afterthought, considering it's awkward placement.

Oddly enough Mac wasn't mentioned in the invitation despite Li Ann's impression that Alex had a decided preference for men. She wondered if Mac had received a similar visit to his apartment.

That lead to a different train of speculation. From what Mac had said, Alex wouldn't likely know where Mac lived. The interlude with Alex had only lasted two nights, the first at Alex's apartment and the latter at Li Ann's. It almost made her laugh, two nights. Who would have thought an encounter so brief could have left such an intense impression on Mac?

Li Ann walked to the garbage and tossed the note away. She had Mac. The last couple of weeks had been wonderful. She had no reason to meet with the disturbing foreigner, no matter what he did to her hormones.

Li Ann considered throwing the roses away but was daunted by the thought of those wicked thorns. Still, it wouldn't do for Mac to show up before she disposed of the gift. Li Ann didn't want to deal with another of Mac's mood swings over the mysterious Aleksandr Dachakov. The minor tantrum he'd thrown the day after Alex had slipped away had shocked her.

Mac had gone so far as to break into the apartment Alex had taken him to when no further contact was forthcoming. Not one scrap of personal belongings or clothes indicated who lived there. The phone on the desk was disconnected and caretaker of the building said the rental had been a cash deal. The man had grossly over-paid for one month with, strangely enough, German currency.

Li Ann sighed, picking up the flowers by the vase. Holding the bouquet by the soft blooms she poured the water down the sink then tossed the flowers, vase and all, away. The vodka followed.

Finally satisfied, Li Ann headed for the bathroom, with every intention of glamming herself up then calling Mac.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Somewhere around a quarter to nine Li Ann finally stopped lying to herself. That was when she climbed into a cab and gave the driver directions to the place Alex had asked to meet her.

The cabby had to speak twice before Li Ann could bring herself to pay up and step out onto the sidewalk.

Maybe she could still cross the street and simply treat herself to a light snack. As if she'd go out alone, dressed like this. The thought made Li Ann laugh softly to herself.

She glanced around, half-wondering if Alex was a no-show.

It was sinister, the way the foreigner seemed to flow out of the shadows and appear at her side.

Damn, but he cleaned up nicely. Li Ann had to stare. The dark, tailored jacket and pants flattered his sleek lines. It made him seem more like a runway model, a pleasant change from his leather and jeans 'thug' look. Alex's hair was cropped too, almost militarily close to his scalp.

"Couldn't you find a grown-up shirt?" Li Ann alluded to the plain black t-shirt he was wearing with his dress clothes.

Alex shrugged. "I hate ties." He was conducting his own inspection, taking in Li Ann's snug red dress and tall 'fuck me' pumps. "You look lovely this evening, Senorita Tsei." Her hand was captured and kissed.

"Do I want to know where you disappeared to?" Li Ann shifted them closer to the building and out of the stream of pedestrians.

"No, you don't." Alex stood close enough she could feel his breath across her cheeks. "I need you to come to a club with me." His voice was a whisper. "Please, Li Ann. Please."

Li Ann knew she should shake herself awake and run, but something about this man provoked an almost primal desire in her. "What about Mac?" Li Ann wasn't sure how she meant the question, or for who.

Alex brushed his fingertips over one of her mostly bare shoulders. "Your skin feels absolutely delicious."

"He looked for you." She persisted.

"I know."

"You hurt his feelings." Li Ann shifted, attempting to clear some breathing room for herself. "I'm seeing him now. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want you to hurt him either."

The smile the foreigner displayed was evil. "But he likes it when I hurt him...just a little." Alex teased, but then grew more serious when he realized that Li Ann was not amused. "I'll catch up to him tomorrow. I'll make it right, you'll see. But tonight, I need you."

Alex captured her hand, leading her down the neon-illuminated street. Li Ann's steps were hesitant, but she followed. Luckily it wasn't a very long walk. Her heels wouldn't have made that possible.

Two blocks down, he drew his companion into the darkness of an alleyway. A single bulb lit the set of descending stairs that Alex was aiming for.

"This is not a safe place." Li Ann knew the club's reputation. Alex chuckled. "If you wanted safe, you wouldn't be with me, my dear." He rapped on the dilapidated door.

A peephole slid open. "What do you want?" The voice inside demanded.

Alex fished a small card out of his inside jacket pocket and offered it through the narrow slit, along with an American fifty-dollar bill.

The peek slot closed and the door swung inward. A sweet miasma of expensive perfume and drugs wafted out into the stairwell.

"This is dangerous." Li Ann cautioned.

"I know." Alex caught hold of the oriental woman's wrist and towed her forward into the club.

Red spotlights dimly lighted the smoky atmosphere. A flash of white strobe broke through the haze every few steps.

Alex cut his way through the crowd and cleared a place at the bar, using nothing more than a few hot green glares.

Li Ann felt a certain guilty pleasure at the way the other patrons reacted to Alex and herself.

The bartender waited on them immediately.

"Vodka, straight up." Li Ann demanded before her escort could speak.

Alex knitted his dark brows, but voiced no objection. He simply dropped the money down. His mouth twitched into a hint of a smile when Li Ann picked up the shot glass and knocked back the drink.

Li Ann thumped the empty glass down on the bar like a challenge. Alex smirked and duplicated her actions.

A wince passed briefly across his face. "Damn, that's good stuff." He gritted out.

Li Ann's expression shifted to annoyance as an elegantly nailed hand settled onto Alex's shoulder.

"Alexei, b�b�." It was the blonde Li Ann recalled from Tang manor. "I didn't expect to see you here, my pet." She leaned in and murmured something right into his ear, kissing before pulling away.

"Arcadia..." Alexei flicked his hand to point out his date. "You remember Li Ann don't you?"

The blonde barely acknowledged the presence of the other woman. "Lexi, you've been avoiding me. I had to find other entertainment." She pointed. "Dolph." A tall, broad-shouldered man was looming quite close.

Cady's hands smoothed inside Alex's jacket. "Of course, if you want to join in, Dolph doesn't mind...do you ch�r?" She asked without looking.

Narrow blue eyes swept a leer up and down Alexei. "I could go for that." He rumbled.

Li Ann was just beginning to consider walking out when she noticed what Cady's groping was a cover for. Li Ann caught the faintest glint of silver as the blonde extracted a tiny case from Alex's inside pocket and slipped it into her cleavage.

"Tempting Cady, but I'm with someone already."

"Maybe later." Arcadia leaned in to purposefully run her tongue up Alexei's cheek. Still ignoring Li Ann, Cady withdrew to Dolph's side.

Li Ann filled the vacancy, snugging herself tight to Alex's chest and groin. "Nice trick, Foreigner, that pass-off. Tell me, am I just a prop to help you blend in?" She whispered into his ear.

"Li Ann, you wound me." Alex trailed a finger down the line of her jaw. 

"Dance." She tugged at one of his lapels.

"Mmm, yeah." Alexei hooked her into the curve of his arm and guided Li Ann onto the small dance floor.

Alex drew Li Ann hip to hip against him, sliding his arm up to cradle her lower spine. His other hand teased along her inner arm, grasping her fingers only after he'd coaxed a sigh out of his companion.

Li Ann twisted her fingers into the short hairs at the nape of Alex's neck, tugging to get his attention. Dark eyes locked with jade and Li Ann undulated slightly. "Business all done?"

"For tonight." Alexei conceded.

Li Ann brushed her cheek against his. "Tonight...why me instead of Mac?" She questioned.

"Would you believe I flipped a coin?"

"No." Li Ann nuzzled his ear. "I don't think you're capable of making a decision that carelessly." She flicked her tongue. "Why me?"

An amused sigh escaped him. She was persistent. "Mac hits me with a gut level, physical reaction." He explained. "You..." Alex brought their groins into sharp contact. "Are an intellectual challenge as well as a sexual delight." His hardness emphasized the statement.

They didn't so much dance, as grind against each other.

"We should take this somewhere private." Li Ann murmured.

Alex spun in place and dragged her by the grip he had on her hand. They pushed through a dark curtain and out a small side door into the cooler night-time air.

"We can't go to my place." Li Ann protested, holding back. "Mac..." She let the name hang in the darkness.

Alex back-stepped her into the wall, pressing her to the ancient mortar. A chill shuddered through Li Ann at the contrast between the temperatures of Alex and the wall.

The kiss he took started out strangely timid but when Li Ann parted her lips the onslaught really began. It felt like he was trying to touch her soul through her mouth.

Alex's hands slid up under the hem of her brief dress to cup her ass, almost lifting her off the ground. Li Ann hooked her arms around Alexei's neck, digging her fingers into his skull and raised her legs to wrap them around his hips. Alex hardly flinched at the weight shift. His fingers tightened but not enough to bruise.

Li Ann grew a bit light-headed, gasping for air between kisses. It went on for ten minutes or two hours, she couldn't tell...until Alex suddenly stilled.

"What? What?" Li Ann demanded, gathering her scattered intellect as Alex slowly lowered her down.

A strange woman stood right at Alex's shoulder, smiling sweetly. Alexei put a slight gap between himself and Li Ann by shifting to the right. That's when Li Ann noticed the small gun pressed to her companion's spine.

"She's a entirely new flavor, Alexei." The woman inspected Li Ann for a moment before stepping away. "Neither a Barbie doll nor Mr. tall, dark and handsome. That's an unforeseen change. Does Nicki know you're going against your programming? She may be...troubled...by it."

Li Ann was just readying herself to spring into action when the endearment in the woman's next sentence stalled her out completely.

"You know little brother, thinking with the wrong head could get you killed one of these days. I could have been someone more...deadly"

"No one is more deadly than you Tati." He shrugged one shoulder. "I'm not in shit with anyone local at the moment, besides, I don't think Li Ann would have let someone snuff me. She's not finished with me yet." Alex smiled. "What do you want Tati? I'm in the middle of something here."

"E"b tvoju mat'... It's nice to see you too." The woman scowled, then stashed the gun behind her back and under the velvet jacket she was wearing. "I was in Vladivostok." She explained. "Nicki suggested I check up on you, and remind you that she'll be incommunicado for the next while. Besides, our paths don't cross often enough these days, and I miss you, little brother. Do I need any more reasons than that?"

Li Ann compared the two figures, not seeing a family resemblance so much as a general racial type. The woman, Tatiana, was dark-haired and light skinned like Alex but her jaw was squarish and her features more sharply cut.

"Of course, you can call Olga if it's an emergency, but don't bother her with anything trivial. She's minding the Catherines while Nicki is busy."

"S'okay." Alex's shoulders had hunched slightly and he shoved his hands in his pockets, ruining the line of the fabric. It made him look younger and a bit unsure of himself. "I'm just working at some simple fundraising right now, nothing covert."

"What about that stuff with Petrovich?" 

"All cleared up now." Alex answered quickly. "He's an idiot. He screwed up some bloody simple directions, that's all. I've got him under control."

"Don't underestimate Petrovich, Alexei, and don't piss him off. You may need him later." Her voice grew sickly sweet as she asked. "How about the D.C. business... That crap you fell into over there was fucking sloppy." Tatiana practically purred out the next sentence. "You know, Nicki told everyone about that exquisite G-man you wandered across."

"That's all on hold." He snapped, razor sharp. "Where is Nicki going?" Alex was sadly desperate to change the subject, obviously.

Tati shot a suspicious glance Li Ann's way, then broke into a brittle, upper-crust English accent. "Mummy has decided to set up a bolt-hole or two in the colonies, just in case, you know."

"How positively sensible." Alexei mimicked the stuffy tone.

"Excuse..." Li Ann complained. "I'm feeling a bit out the loop here."

Identical expressions of surprise turned her way, finally giving the pair some semblance of kinship.

"Li Ann Tsei... Tatiana, one of my sisters." He frowned suddenly. "Sorry Tati, are you using that name right now?"

"It'll do, Alexei. This is family, not business, after all." She allowed. "Well, I don't want to mess up your entire evening. Catch up with me in the morning if you've the time." Tatiana sidled up into Alex's personal space, whispering directly into his ear.

She had switched languages by the cadence of it, using her lower throat more. Tatiana also fingered his bicep in a rather intimate fashion.

"Which room." His whisper was gritty.

Tati pulled away reluctantly, her fingertips lingering until the last possible second. "Two oh six." She flipped back to English. 

Li Ann wrinkled her nose at the way Tatiana kissed the air before walking out of the alley. "Sister?"

"As much... if not moreso, than Mac is your brother." Alex watched until the figure was gone then shone his complete attention on Li Ann. "Sorry. How about we take this someplace a bit more secure."

"Sounds like a plan." Li Ann couldn't help herself. She giggled. The entire situation seemed so bizarre. She couldn't completely understand how she'd gotten herself tangled up with this captivating foreigner. 

His smirk was back. "I've got a room." Alex extended his hand.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Li Ann traced her finger across Alex's bare shoulder to his chest. When she circled his nipple the prone man shuddered.

"You're awake." Li Ann observed. She was propped up on one elbow, stretched out beside him.

"You up for more then?" Alexei's voice was a throaty rumble.

Li Ann tugged the covers out of the way and snuggled closer. "Not really." Her caresses were mere feather touches. "Talk to me, Alex."

He sighed. Maybe this was why he preferred to bed guys. They either slept or left when he finished with them. "You want me to conjugate verbs in French, or maybe describe the customs officer that strip searched me last month? He was quite the piece of work."

She pinched, hard. "Behave."

Alex fastened his hand over her's. "We're not a normal couple, Li Ann. You've got Mac and Michael for this kind of relationship shit. I'll be gone before the novelty of fucking like bunnies wears out. You know that."

"I'm not asking for your life story or confessions of all your past misdeeds..." Li Ann hedged. "It's just a bit disturbing not even knowing what your real name is."

"Tell me about it." He laughed, a harsh sound that tore at his throat. A frown marred Li Ann's fine features. "Don't you know?"

"I suspect...I suppose...but no, I'm not sure."

Li Ann stroked, offering comfort.

"The girls call me Alexei, my sisters...sort of sisters. So does Nicki. But my father used to call me Mikhail." Alex leaned into her warmth. "Nicki says he wasn't really my father though, so who the fuck knows? Call me Alex, like you've been doing. It feels as normal as anything."

"You are seriously screwed up, Alex." Li Ann kissed his cheek. "And the weird thing is, that just makes you more attractive."

He nodded. "Actually, I understand that." Alex toyed absently with a twist of her dark hair. "I've got this thing for a messed up man too. One minute I want to slap some reality into him, the next...most of the time, I feel like he needs protecting...from me, from the rest of the world...you know."

"I'll bet he's cute?" Li Ann coaxed, purposefully trying to sound like a much younger girl.

"Devastating." Alex smiled. His hand began to skim over her bare skin. "You really get off on the idea of two guys, don't you?"

"A girl needs a hobby." Her tone was saucy. 

Alex rolled up onto his arms, above her. "When I chase Mac down tomorrow, you want to help me?" He stole a kiss.

"What about your sister?" Li Ann asked.

"She'll wait. About Mac..." He smoothly eased her legs apart with one of his. "Tell me where he lives. We'll break in before he wakes up."

"He's angry with you."

"I'll settle him. No problem." The statement was purposefully arrogant. "You could help." The sheet was flicked away entirely.

Li Ann shook her head. "I can't help you. I don't want Mac to see you and I together. He wouldn't understand." She sounded wistful.

He brushed his lips across her ear. "You could stay hidden." Alex pressed down just a little. "You could watch." He purred.

Li Ann's arch up against him was all the answer he needed.

"What do you want to see, Li Ann?" His body rubbed against her's, raw silk. "What do you want me to do to him?"

Her voice faltered. "I don't know." She tilted her hips up, seeking some kind of pressure.

Alex shifted to support himself with one arm. The other hand trailed a leisurely course downward, dipped finally between her legs. "Yes, you do."

Li Ann shuddered. "Don't hurt him."

"It won't hurt him, much. He likes it." Alex touched her delicately, testing. "You want to watch me fuck your pretty Mac, don't you?"

Her voice was thick with sibilance. "Yesss... god, yes."

Two of Alex's fingers slipped inside of her. "Flat on his back like a woman, or bent over?" His thumb tormented.

Li Ann's hands fisted the sheet under her. "I don't know...god...bend him over. I want to see his face when you're doing him."

"Or Mac could fuck me."

"No, no, no..." How could Alex conduct a conversation while she burned alive from the inside out.

"Do you want him to scream, or cry when he comes?"

"BASTARD. Shut up."

"Scream...or cry?" Alex's tormenting fingers quickened.

"Don't hurt him."

"You want tears." He accused. "You want him begging, grovelling, then crying with relief when I finally take him."

"Alex!"

The taunting continued. "How about both? First his pleasure, then his pain. It's what you want, isn't it? " 

"Oh god, yes." Li Ann mashed herself against Alex's hand. "Yes, fucking yes. Do it. Break him apart." Her body spasmed several times then went limp underneath him. "Bastard." Li Ann's voice was a croak.

Alex slumped down beside her. Arousal was tickling about the edges of his senses but he ignored the urge. He would need his energy for later. "Give me a half an hour." Alexei closed his eyes. "That'll give us plenty of time to get there."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dawn was just pinking the sky when Li Ann lead the way into sky-scraping building where Mac had a small apartment. It was one of the few times of day that the lobby wasn't a bustle of people coming and going.

"Do you have a key?" Alex asked during the long elevator ride.

She offered up a tight smile. "I don't need a key, do you?"

"Ah..." Alex dug through a few pockets before producing a lock-pick. "I suppose this will do."

Li Ann nodded. Mac's place wasn't high security. He didn't keep anything too valuable there.

"Is he a heavy sleeper?" Alex finally spoke again as he knelt in front of the specified door a jiggled with the lock.

"Didn't he sleep while he was with you?"

"An after sex coma isn't normal sleep." Was the whispered reply. The door clicked and he eased it carefully open.

The apartment wasn't much to look at. Simple, clean lined furniture, minimal wall hangings, and non-descript rugs on the floor. 

"Bedroom?" Alex whispered the question.

Li Ann pointed, then padded softly to an open door, with Alex following at her heels. They both froze in the doorway.

The bedroom had a little more personality to it. The walls were a navy blue and the bed was a splash of rich green in the centre. Mac was crossways of the large bed, half cocooned in the sheets.

Alex put his mouth right up to the shell of Li Ann's ear. "Stay here, keep further back at the start... by the end the ceiling could fall and he won't notice." He kissed the sensitive spot. "Get comfortable, this will take a while."

Li Ann used the pressure of her back against the doorframe to ease her slide downward. Sitting on the floor she was far less conspicuous.

Alex stepped backward into the living room and carefully stripped off every stitch of clothing he had on. Each piece was draped gently over the couch to prevent keys or change from jingling. He hesitated longest over the cell phone then with a little frown of uncertainty, switched it off.

Alex brushed past Li Ann and crept over to the bed. After considering his target for a few moments he leaned cautiously on the mattress and chanced a careful tug on the entwining sheet.

Mac shifted obediently in his sleep, loosening one of the twists in the fabric.

Alex proceeded to gradually unwrap the sleeping man using the same technique several times. He was especially careful to let Mac settle between each pull. Finally finished, Alex was pleased to discover that the younger man had worn nothing to bed. That made things so much easier.

The pause had to be brief. If Mac felt a chill and groped for the covers it would undo all of Alexei's progress.

Alex spared a quick smirk in Li Ann's direction then dismissed her from his thoughts.

On hands and knees he crawled up onto the bed entirely. He centered himself over Mac's groin and dropped his head to lick tentatively. Alex didn't place any of his weight on the other man, wanting to allow the illusion of a dream. He brushed his tongue slowly over the tip and down just a little. A faint suckle on the end was as forceful as he dared be.

Mac's legs spread of their own accord. The delicate lapping extended to the base of what was quickly turning into an erection.

Bolder now, Alex tickled the fingertips of one hand up Mac's hipbone.

The sleeping man groaned and tossed his head restlessly.

Alex lifted his face, sat up a bit then straddled Mac's hips. Arms extended he let himself fall forward so he was crouching over the prone body. Alex nibbled lightly at each of Mac's nipples in turn then dragged his open mouth up to the other's throat.

Mac's forehead wrinkled, and his shoulders shifted, pushing up.

Alex moved his mouth to Mac's jawline, watching the face carefully for the moment when sleep completely vanished. He continued to stoke and tease down below with one hand.

Dark eyes slitted open then flew wide as recognition washed over Mac. "Motherf..."

Alex's body exploded into action. He locked his mouth onto Mac's to stop the protest and seized hold of the younger man's arms, pinning them. His full body weight dropped onto Mac, holding him down. Alex ground his own erection against the other's.

When Mac's kiss flirted on the edge of becoming a bite, Alex broke it off. "Did you miss me?"

"Bastard!" Mac tried to throw Alex off. Alex nipped at Mac's bottom lip. His grinding softened, turning into more of an undulation.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mac demanded, provoking a faint laugh from the other man.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alex whispered, nuzzling at the side of Mac's face. 

"I don't want you."

"Liar." Alex squirmed down to fasten his mouth on Mac's neck once more, scattering an occasional bite onto his shoulders. 

"Get off me."

A laugh escaped. "You don't mean that." Alex latched onto a nipple with a little effort and bit down.

Mac's body twisted. He groaned.

With aching slowness, Alex let his hands release their pressure on Mac's arms and slip down his body, nails scraping all the way. Mac arched under him. Inaudible curses spilled from Mac's lips.

"Miss me?" Alex asked again.

"Yes." He admitted. "Yes, damn it."

"S'good to hear." Alexei smiled then dove down to swallow Mac.

A thick scream was torn from the younger man and he slammed his fists down into the mattress. 

About two hours later Li Ann let herself out of the apartment. She couldn't get home fast enough.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Who is it?" Tatiana stood to one side of the door and called out the question. She hadn't bothered with a robe to cover her brief pyjamas but she did have her gun in hand with the safety off.

"Eh-ta Alexei."

"Khueplet! It's quarter fucking to three." She slipped off the lock and yanked open the door, frowning.

At least he had the courtesy to look a bit ashamed of himself. Alex continued in Russian. He could use the practice after spending so long in the States. His last contacts had sneered at his debased accent. He shrugged. Tatiana closed and bolted the door. Her inspection of his condition produced a little sneer of annoyance. She could smell the reek of sex on him. Tati tucked her pistol back into her suitcase.

 Alex dropped onto the mussed bedsheets. 

That was not an argument that Tatiana wanted to get into with him. She settled herself behind her foster brother, her bare legs stretched out to either side of him. She laid her head against his spine, wrapping him in her arms.

 Alex was vaguely relieved to admit it out loud. 

 Tati kissed the nape of his neck. She squeezed. Tatiana might not have caught the visual indicators but, pressed tight to Alexei's body., she couldn't miss the tensing at the sound of that name. 

 He admitted. Alex sighed. A laugh bubbled up. 

Tatiana's frown etched deeper with every word. Nicki had specifically told her to scope out Alexei's feelings on the American. "You're in love." She used English purposefully, to distance them from the familiar.

Alexei's head tipped back to rest against her. His next sentence came out in stalling fragments. "Don't be ridiculous. Maybe. I don't know. Probably." Another sigh. "I can handle it. I'm never going to see him again. Nicki's been teasing me about him since...but I've figured out that much out. I'm never going to see him again." The repetition was flat. "She's pissed at me, isn't she, Tati?"

 Tatiana supplied. She paused. It was a test. They both knew that.

"Yes." Alex failed. "In case the smoker's goons come calling." It was a weak excuse.

"It's in my briefcase." Tati pulled out of the embrace. "I've got some decoded bits Nicki wants sold off, and a contact you can deal through."

Alex straightened at the rejection. He inquired, not really expecting an honest answer.

"Brazil." Tatiana climbed off the bed and padded over to her luggage. Several bulky envelopes were extracted.

Alexei was nodding, a weary motion. Obviously Nicki and Tatiana had decided that he needed to be reined in. It wouldn't do any good to argue.

He promised. Alex heaved himself up off the bed. He held out his hands for the packages.

Tatiana studied her foster brother carefully. It was hard with only the light from the windows illuminating him. Alexei was definitely looking a bit rough around the edges.

She dropped everything on the desk.

Tati tried to share a jest.

Alex nodded. He tossed his jacket over a chair and toed off his shoes.

The two of them lay back down, spooned together. Tatiana pulled the sheet up, squirmed against Alex's back, and then snugged her arm around his waist.

Alex immediately went limp in the clinch. Casual relationships were delightful but being with someone who actually knew you was comforting.

Tatiana breathed in the familiar scent of his body.

Alexei closed his eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 2

Li Ann entered the dimly lit bar slowly, allowing her eyes time to adjust. The noon sun had been harsh. 

The place was an offshoot of a mid-range hotel with a few booths, some tables and a rather long bar. It's best feature was that it was out of the way.

Li Ann automatically headed to the most remote, dimmest corner of tiny tavern. Her clandestine lover was tucked into the corner of the bench facing out to the entrance. Alex was wrapped in his black denim and leather *Standard American Thug* persona for today. 

"You have such lovely taste places to tryst." Li Ann slipped into the narrow bench across from him, trusting Alex to watch the entrance for both of them.

Alex shrugged. "The menu is rather limited, but not bad." He excused, absently stirring the beverage in front of him. "The coffee is adequate... and considering it's location, neither your family nor my contacts are likely to wander in here by accident." That being the only point of real importance. His eyes hadn't settled on her yet. He was still checking out her path for a tail.

Li Ann took the opportunity to study her companion for a few quiet moments. Alex normally fidgeted and complained under prolonged scrutiny but she loved looking at him. He really was quite beautiful, especially his eyes. Lashes like those did not belong on a man. 

Alex crooked his fingers at the waitress who was lounging, bored at the bar. "A tea this time." He ordered in a raised voice so the woman didn't need to approach.

He had a new bruise on his left temple and she could just see under the cuff of his jacket. His wrist was strapped up. Some kind of bracing, not white, like a bandage would be. 

"Scuffle?" Li Ann gestured with one long finger.

"Misunderstanding. Nothing serious. That ubl'yudok, Petrovich is testing my control again. The bastard hates me. I'd slit his stinking throat if he weren't necessary... of course; he'd love to do the same to me. It's a fun relationship."

She had to hide an expression of surprise. Alex didn't usually use names around her. He must be extremely irritated with the man to make that slip. "You up for this?" Li Ann offered him a straight line to perk him up.

"I'm always up for you, Li Ann." The trademark smirk finally emerged much to her delight. It made him look like a wicked little boy.

"We should get moving. I can't stay late." She watched his face carefully. "I've a date with Mac tonight."

"You do that on purpose." Alex observed. His tone was taunting. "Not that I mind, but I have to wonder why Mac doesn't notice. I can taste Mac on your skin, smell him in your hair. Sometimes Michael too. There was a third once. I don't know who it was, but she was a pleasant surprise."

Li Ann's dark brows lifted in admiration at his observations. "You can recognise the difference between Mac and Michael?"

"Of course. Oh, and for reference's sake. I like the taste of Mac better. It's a familiarity thing, you know."

She laughed softly, a hint of pink tinting her cheeks. "I always shower after you." Li Ann explained. "No offence."

"But not before? I'm intrigued, not offended."

"I know you like it." Li Ann stared into his eyes. "You hesitate, then you look up at me... You get this evil smile..."

The waitress set Li Ann's tea down on the table, disrupting the moment. They fell silent until the woman departed.

"Did you take a room, or do I get to see your place this time?"

"I don't have a place at the moment." Alex said. "Besides, sleazy hotels seem to be more our style, don't you think?"

A small number suspicions fitted together. A hint of perfume, a few evasions, other tiny clues, which she hadn't really paid mind to at the time. "Who are you living with, Alex? Is it a man or a woman? I'm guessing a woman." The faint surge of jealousy she felt at her conclusion surprised Li Ann.

He laughed, a quiet bubbling noise. "Fuck, Li Ann, you're good."

She was unmoved, toying with her steaming cup. "Is it a secret?" 

"A woman." Alex admitted with a shake of his head.

"That French blond? Arcadia, wasn't it?"

"I'm just between places. It's nothing." He tossed some money down on the table. "I got a room for us."

Li Ann frowned. "I know...I'm the last one to be making claims, but...I don't like her, Alex. I don't trust her."

"There isn't anyone I completely TRUST." Alex confided, then broke into a laugh, richer than she had ever heard come out of him. "Shit, now I'm starting to sound like him. Sorry, private joke. Do you want to go home? No hard feelings...well some, but no hurt feelings." He teased

 Her mind shouted, but she didn't say it aloud. Li Ann pushed her tea away, still not having tasted it. "I figure I've got a few more weeks of you, tops...I'm not wasting it, Foreigner. Where's the room?"

"Upstairs."

Alex lead the way out of the bar, towing her behind him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The godfather of the Tang family leaned back in his chair and frowned at the pile of pictures on his lap. Normally he wouldn't stoop to use these methods within the family but Li Ann's behaviour lately was troubling. Too much of her time was unaccounted for and he had noticed her attention drifting at odd times. She was a sensible girl; it had to be an outside influence.

The young man in the surveillance photos looked vaguely familiar but Tang was having trouble placing the face. It didn't help that the pictures had been taken through a slit in the blinds of a window, while the pair were in bed together. He handled the photos with a certain amount of distaste.

"There's more." The investigator Tang had assigned to the job spoke, reminding the older man of his presence. "I followed your girl's lover afterwards. He met up with a stunner of a blonde before he noticed me. They shook me loose near the docks. That man, the lover, he was very cautious, almost paranoid. I had a great deal of difficulty not being spotted." The man admitted reluctantly. "I didn't dare get close enough to hear anything they said to one another. That's why the pictures had to be taken then, I couldn't get near them any other time." He was apologising. He knew bedroom pictures were not what the godfather had wanted. "Do you want me back on your girl's trail again?"

Tang tapped the arm of his chair with the sheath of enlargements. The reminder of a blonde had tripped his memory. Ah yes, Arcadia Boudreau's quiet bodyguard or her employer, depending on who was in the room. He was the Russian who was selling them those extraordinarily well-crafted handguns. Tang grasped after the name. "Aleksandr Dachakov." It came out aloud.

"Sir?"

The gun deal was still on going. Cady would have no reason to resent or avoid a summons. "Extend an invitation for Arcadia Boudreau to join me this evening here at the manor. Suggest to her that it is a social request..." He frowned. "But I want our interrogator standing by. Martin's presence will indicate to our guest how seriously I want answers."

"Yes, sir." Sensing a dismissal in the orders, he withdrew from the office.

Tang sifted through the photos once more now he was alone, his curiosity gradually overpowering his reluctance towards the content. Li Ann did seem to be enjoying herself. She would most likely object to the end of the affair.

Best to destroy these pictures, Tang thought. Neither his son nor Mac would be pleased to discover the object of their unacknowledged competition was rather involved with a third party. That was yet another reason for halting the liaison. It wouldn't do to disrupt the delicate dynamics of his three talented children and an outsider would do just that. The Russian must be investigated in detail, even more than doing business warranted, and possibly be removed if it turned out Tang didn't approve of the findings.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Arcadia knew better than to frown when she was escorted into an office rather than Tang's private suite. Instead she smiled seductively at both Tang and the somber-suited man lurking near the wall.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Boudreau." Tang set the mood, formal.

Arcadia couldn't help but wish she had brought Alexei along. Knowing he was lingering outside the building would have made her feel much more secure. Cady hadn't expected this was going to be a business meeting.

"Have a seat." Martin spoke, an oily tone to his voice. "We have a few questions for you Miss Boudreau."

Arcadia turned up the wattage on her charm. "Mais, oui... of course. Anything I could help you with Monsieurs."

Tang had faint hope that the French woman would be completely obliging, but it couldn't hurt to begin civilly. "Dachakov. I would like some information on the man." Tang asked. "Where exactly do his loyalties lie?"

She kept her curses internal, maintaining a sparkle on the outside. "Lexi? Such concern over a harmless boy, really?" Cady beamed. "Lexi is my Russian contact, for those darling little guns." She shrugged, unsure of what they wanted.

"Who does HE work for?" Martin intruded once more.

"No one in particular." Cady hedged. "Lexi just knows a lot of people. He's a quite the world traveller. He's simply my tie to the builder of those petite toys you are buying from us, yet another middle man, I suppose."

"Is he GRC, Russian Mafia or former KGB?"

She offered up her blankest blink. "I wouldn't know, really. It hasn't come up in our relationship."

"Where does he live, my dear?" Tang asked reasonably, changing the attack to something more benign. "Perhaps we should be questioning him directly."

"Some hotel or another, I suppose. I meet him on neutral ground."

"How do you contact him?" Martin, this time.

"He calls me." It was an effort not to snap.

"You wouldn't be so foolish as to lie to us, my dear?" Martin drifted over from his place by the wall, withdrawing a thin knife.

Arcadia laughed, covering a glance at the door. "He's a sweet boy, but he means nothing to me." She batted her lashes. "But I can't give you information I don't have." Her most innocent voice cooed out.

The blade was still warm from it's hiding spot. Martin tickled it down one of her bare arms. "Where does he live?" The man was bent over, almost in her face. She wasn't quick enough answering. "Where does he live?" A drop of blood at the tip of the weapon warned her not to make him ask the question again.

"No where at the moment, really." She offered a tidbit of truth. "Sometimes he stays at my place overnight."

Martin moved the steel so it lay across her cheek. "Where else?"

A pleading look Tang's way showed him toying with a gun that lay on his desk. "Please be honest, my dear. We know some of his associations already and if you were to lie to us..." A shrug.

Arcadia considered the situation, deciding what she owed to whom.

"Hesitation makes me suspect you are in the process of making up a lie." Martin accused mildly.

She chose sides. Hong Kong was her home and her only livelihood. "One of your hirelings, a cute thief with big ears...Mac." Cady needed Tang's good will. "Lexi is doing him on a pretty regular basis." She flinched at the cold fire in Tang's eyes. "Or you could try a young lady we met here at the manor, Li Ann...Tsei, that was it. Li Ann Tsei." Arcadia attempted a bit more delicacy. "Lexi is...dating her."

Tang kept the surprise off his face through long practice. Mac's involvement with the Russian was an unexpected shock. "Where else, Cady?" Tang coaxed gently, smiling at her co-operation.

"He's got a crew down at the docks, a boat he uses to transport things. I suppose he might spend some time down there with them. The Captain of the ship is a craggy faced Russian called Petrovich. They're still docked at the pier where you picked up the last lot of cargo." Her accent had vanished under the pressure.

"Is Dachakov in charge? Or Petrovich?"

"Lexi does the deals. But I don't know their whole story, honestly. That's not my department." She emphasized. "I hear them argue a lot on Lexi's cell-phone...in Russian. I can't understand what they're saying."

Tang nodded. "He has a cell-phone."

"I'm not allowed to call him on it. I don't even know the number." Arcadia was quick to add. "Whenever he answers it, he always uses Russian at the beginning, though he switches languages a lot."

His worried expression suggested the boy might turn out to be even more hazardous than Tang had surmised. "Who else is he doing business with?"

Cady tensed. They were edging into dangerous territory for her. She had to remain a free agent or her business value in Hong Kong would plummet. Cady tossed out a distraction. "He does a lot of international information trading. He's dealing some American data through someone else right now, some salvage company. Then, there's this Nicki person he talks to a lot on the phone, though not so much lately. I don't broker all his work. I don't really know much about him."

"What do you know about his relationships with Li Ann and Mac?" Tang dropped back onto his own personal interests.

Cady almost sighed with relief. "Lexi noticed your Li Ann just before our first business meeting. I warned him to leave her alone. I found Mac in his bed the next morning when I stopped at the place he was crashed at...he's moved out since then." Was quickly added. "I don't know how the guys connected." She didn't hold back in this area. "He sees Mac every few days. It's just about sex, I think. Actually, they're up to some rough trade, judging by the marks I saw on Mac." Arcadia didn't even realise she starting to babble. "Lexi usually prefers guys. I didn't think it was a bit deal, I mean, Mac's just hired help, right?" 

"And Li Ann?" Tang was conducting the interview now. Martin had pulled back and seemed to be studying a painting near the desk.

Cady pursed her lips. "I didn't realise he'd taken up with her at first. He said he wouldn't when we first discussed it." She placated. "Now he seems to connect with her every other day or so... if only for a few minutes. I know he called her at least once from Japan, when we were away." That incident had troubled Arcadia, indicating more involvement than she was comfortable with. Poor, pretty, Lexi. Cady suspected he was in for a hard lesson from an annoyed father.

Tang looked distressed, to say the least.

"I could speak to him." Cady offered. "Stop it. I will make your position of the matter clear to him. We don't need to let this disrupt business."

That got an abrupt nod. "There is to be no more contact...with either of mine...and I will be investigating Mr. Dachakov further. It would be wise to distance yourself from him, Cady, especially if he disregards your advice on this matter."

"Thank you, Sir." She bowed her head before rising and heading for the door. "I will begin exploring other possibilities for providing you with the merchandise."

"Clever girl."

"Monsieurs..." Arcadia bobbed once more then fled as fast as her dignity and heels would allow.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alexei knew there was trouble brewing when he found Arcadia on the ship, deep in an attempt at conversation with Petrovich. Cady hated coming down to the wharf and avoided it whenever possible.

"Lexi, b�b�." Arcadia gushed, further heightening his suspicions. "I've been searching for you... all over. Darling, we simply must have a little chat. Oui?"

"Nyet! Not here." Alex met Petrovich glower for glower.

"We are all friends here." The sailor goaded, offering a seat on a nearby box. "Sit, talk, drink." The burly man offered up an unlabeled, open bottle. "Your pretty shalava... such stories she shares with me, Krycek. I like her." The words were slurred with both his heavy accent and alcohol.

Alex fumed at both of them, Petrovich for using that name and Cady for simply being around to hear it. Alexei flipped to French. 

Cady simply laughed. "Naughty men, you Russians are." Her blue eyes glittered with mischief. It was her turn to hide their words in her native language. "Taboo, verboten." Arcadia put everything into the warning. "Toxic."

Petrovich was grumbling about the language barrier, positive he needed to know what they were discussing.

"Both of them?" Alex questioned.

"Oui. Don't even go near either of them to say au revoir. No Mac, no Li Ann." Arcadia didn't like that rebellious look in his eyes. She overcompensated with words. "How many ways do you need to hear...HANDS OFF?"

Petrovich roared out a belly laugh, reminding Alex to control his expression. The Captain had finally figured out the topic and was delighted by Alex's apparent dismay at being cut off from the objects of his affection.

Alexei purposefully pictured a layer of ice crystals building on his skin. "Hey, no problem. I was getting bored of them anyway."

"Poor little petuh." Petrovich taunted gleefully, lapsing into Russian to continue. 

Alex was on the older man like an attack dog. A half-dozen vicious blows to the throat and stomach had the drunken sailor moaning on the deck before Cady could even stand up.

Alexei then seized her arm and hauled her off the boat. "Don't you ever talk to that son of a bitch without me around EVER AGAIN! Do you understand that?" Alex growled, shaking her as he spoke.

Arcadia slammed his wrist, knocking his grip loose. "You try this strong-arm bullshit with me again and you better start sleeping with one eye open."

Alexei met her angry glare for a brief moment then spun on his heel, stalking away. Arcadia was quick on his trail.

"I've been working this country for five years now Lexi, and this is the first time one of the families has ever threatened me. I won't take a fall because you can't keep it in your pants. You're not worth it. Don't push me." Cady caught hold of his sleeve, trying to slow him down. "I will walk away from you and all your business." The statement brooked no nonsense. It didn't coax or coddle.

"I understand." He nodded.

"When you get a hotel room let me know and I'll taxi your stuff over... and I want your phone number."

Another nod. Alex gently pulled his arm free. "I'll call you in two hours." It was time to build an emergency stash. Alexei mentally kicked himself for being so complacent over the last several months. One of his spare passports, double enough cash to get him to either St. Petersburg or Washington, the locker key, and duplicates of a few vital computer discs. It was a small package and shouldn't be hard to hide somewhere public. With Nicki temporarily out of action he should have prepared a cut and run wallet weeks ago, just in case. That precaution was what had saved his ass when things went to hell in D.C. "We can meet for lunch tomorrow." Alex realised his silence had gone on too long.

"Call me." Arcadia repeated, then tapped off towards the sound of heavy traffic.

Alex took careful stock of his surroundings then ambled off in a slightly different direction. With his hands shoved in his pockets and a snarl on his lips Alex just dared someone to cross his path now.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alex seriously meant to drop his personal life into the deep freeze. He would tie up loose ends, then contact Olga about kicking back for a holiday at home. At least that's what he told himself.

Unfortunately, the temper Petrovich and Cady had frothed him into ate away at his common sense. Late that night, Alexei wandered into a public gym and took out some of his frustrations, until five opponents later; no one would step onto the mats with him.

Alex considered the weights but being in one place that long didn't appeal to him right now. Instead he ended up aimlessly walking the street with a knapsack of sweaty clothes slung over his shoulder.

His body fell back into an old pattern, seamlessly adapting it to the city and current circumstances.

Alex didn't care to count the nights he had stood in a doorway across from Mulder's building, watching the blue flicker of the television through a dirty, distant window. Depending on the weather and his mood, he usually gave up and wound his way home by about three or four in the morning.

But this was another city on the far side of the world and Mulder was further out of reach than the twinkling stars. Alex chuckled to himself when the long walk ended and he looked up in order to place himself. It almost surprised him which building his wandering feet had brought him to. He had half-expected to end up at the other one's doorstep, but this was more of a physical need than an emotional one.

Trusting the instincts that had brought him this far, Alex took himself into the building. The elevator ride almost changed his mind. He rode up two extra floors and ran back down the stairwell. Alex then waited to see if anyone interesting had followed. If they had, they weren't stupid enough to pursue him to the threshold.

After some time wrestling with his conscious Alex broke down and walked to the apartment door. Habit had his fingers mostly wrapped around his lock-pick before changing his mind. Instead Alex lifted his knuckles to rap on the wood.

Mac answered the door in nothing but briefs and a robe. "Oh fuck." The young thief seemed about to slam the portal closed. "I am not in the mood to wrestle with you tonight, Alex."

Alex shrugged. "I just thought...this time I should say goodbye." He flicked a finger at the door. "I didn't just break in. I knocked." Maybe his attack of manners could score him some points. "Can I come in...Please?"

Mac's wrist twitched as if he was going to slam the door but then the slender young man stood aside.

That was enough of an invitation for Alex. He tossed his knapsack into a corner, careless of the cell phone inside it, then dropped heavily on the couch.

"Why say good-bye this time?" Mac was skirting the edge of a pout. It looked good on him.

"Because this time I'm not coming back, not in a few days, not in a month, not ever." Alexei carefully observed the reaction to his news. Disbelief and much to Alex's gratification some disappointment. "You told me once..." Alexei murmured. "It makes you crazy to lie in bed, not knowing if I going to appear out of the dark and crawl in with you. A few days of that is hard I suppose. But this time I won't be coming back to make it up to you. I didn't want you going through that." The Russian shrugged. "It would be cruel to leave it hanging like that. I know."

Mac prowled around the room without any purpose. "I didn't think cruelty bothered you much. In fact, it seems to be one of your specialities." He accused. The pout burst into full bloom. 

Alex almost laughed, his instincts had been right yet again. The shadow of Mulder was vivid in Mac's expression now and Mac would engage in things Mulder would never even consider permitting... not with Alex, anyway. "I don't want to hurt you tonight." Alex announced softly. "I don't need to hurt you to make it feel good. Please."

"Jeez, Alex." Mac turned his back. "Is this another one of your mind-fuck games? Cause I don't have the strength to play, not tonight."

Alexei was off the sofa in an instant, pressing himself to Mac's back. He wrapped his arms forward, sliding his hands into the part of the robe. "You're stronger than you think...but, no, it's not a game. I swear. This is the last time for us. I'll do anything you want this time, anything." Alex's whisper was throaty. "Considering my job...and my constantly rotating employers, if we ever lay eyes on one another again it'll most likely be down the barrel of a gun...or through cell bars."

That prompted a faint snicker from Mac. "Yeah, right."

"Fuck, I wish I was joking." Alexei kissed the nape of the other's neck. "Come on Mac. One last time? Let's finish it up sweet."

Mac melted against Alex's chest. "No pain tonight?" 

"Just pleasure tonight, I promise." Alex nuzzled. 

There was another long pause. 

"Yeah, okay." Mac started towards the bedroom door but Alex caught at his arm, stopping the movement.

"No, the couch, please. Indulge me in that."

"The couch?"

Alex backed Mac up. "I wish it was leather, but hey..." Alex continued lavishing gentle kisses on the other man; his mouth, his jaw, cheeks and nose. Fingers skittered through Mac's chest hair, rubbing nipples. A slight shove toppled Mac backward onto the sofa. Alex knelt between parted legs. He brushed his mouth across the thin layer of cotton. "I need you." Those words actually hurt coming out but Alex wanted to give it all up tonight. Last times were the only times he could dare to do that.

The fabric grew damp under his attentions and Mac's anticipation. Alex reached up to tug at the waistband. "Lift. I need skin."

Mac's hips raised and Alex peeled the underwear down and off him. Alexei closed his eyes and lost himself in sharp scents and tastes, keeping his attentions slow and through.

When Mac's hands in his hair grew too insistent Alex eased himself back to sit on his heels, not wanting to things to end so quickly.

Mac shuddered and stared down. "You look like a whore, doing me like this."

Alex licked his lips. "I know. He hesitated, not daring to come out and ask for what he wanted. "You can treat me like one if you want to." The jade eyes were almost black in the darkness of the room.

Mac actually flinched, then his eyes widened with understanding. "Strip down." He demanded, after a thoughtful pause.

It was close enough to an order to make Alex grit his teeth on an exclamation of pleasure. "Fuck...yes."

Shoes were toed off, and then socks removed before Alexei shrugged out of his leather jacket. The jacket made a muffled, metallic thud as it hit the floor, betraying the hiding place of his gun.

While he was pulling his shirt over his head Alex carefully shut his eyes down to half-closed. In the gloom and through his lashes...sweet, sensuous Mac, sitting on the sofa took on a hinting overlay of Mulder. It was the best of two possible worlds.

Mac leaned back, enjoying the show. When the jeans peeled away without any underwear next to the skin Mac laughed quietly and said. "You're quite the slut tonight, Alex."

The words sent an obvious quake through the standing man. Jeans were kicked aside and the display was complete. Alex stepped up to the sofa and sank down, pressing his bare body to Mac's. "Need you, need you so bad."

Mac stroked Alexei's dark hair, soothing. "I think I know what you need, Alex. Ask nicely and I may just give it to you."

"Fuck, Mac. Yeah." Alex moaned. The pleasure he felt vibrated through his whole body. "Please, oh please."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When tapping politely on the doorframe didn't work, Li Ann crossed the room to shake one of the still forms. Her hand faltered just short of making a choice and at the last instant she touched Mac's shoulder rather than Alex's back.

Mac seemed the right decision. He didn't flinch or jump up. His dark eyes opened slowly but the clarity she needed was there. Mac frowned for a moment as he realised Li Ann had waked in on him tangled, naked, with Alex.

"No problem." Li Ann whispered.

Mac had been honest about his affair with Alex. In fact he had ranted about Alex's behaviour to her on more than a few occasions. 

"You're not...damaged." The young woman murmured with a certain amount of surprise. Even if Mac had wanted to keep his relationship with Alex a secret it wouldn't have succeeded. Alex invariably left Mac a canvas of scratches, bites and bruises.

"It was different last night." Mac kept his voice low too. "He was different, submissive...needy. It was weird." He breathed in the scent of Alex's hair, a faint frown on his face. "That..." Hesitation. "...and he called me by the wrong name four times."

Li Ann's lip curled in annoyance. "What name?"

A wary glance at his sleeping companion was given before Mac replied. "Mulder three times and 'my Fox' once... whatever the hell that means."

"I'm sorry." Li Ann apologised for prodding at what must have been a tender spot. She ran her gaze over Alex. "He's beautiful." The words escaped before she could properly edit the emotion.

"Jealous?" Count on Mac to take the lightest interpretation of her comment.

"You're beautiful together, the pair of you." She really wanted to bolster her nerve, to get another chance at a threesome, but not at the risk of loosing Mac.

Mac kissed the top of Alex's head. "He came to say good-bye."

"Good-bye?" Li Ann realised it was too loud and sharp as the word passed her lips, but she was too late.

Alex pushed up and away from Mac's chest, head twisting. He seemed to be snatching after something, maybe his absent gun, but his fingers caught only tangled sheet.

"It's just me." Li Ann raised her hands, palms to the bed.

Alex's frown creased deeper. "Fuck!" He scrambled to his feet. "I gotta go." Alex headed to the living room, after his gear.

Li Ann chased immediately but Mac delayed to grab some clothes. "Mac says you came to say good-bye. What's the story?" Li Ann asked.

Alex dressed quickly, ignoring the itch of fluid that had dried on his skin and the desire to use the bathroom.

"How long will you be away?" She persisted.

Alex pulled shoes on bare feet, acutely aware of his need to rush. He snatched up his leather jacket. Pulling the gun out of the inner pocket, he stashed the weapon into the back of his jeans after checking to make sure it was loaded. 

When Alex shifted the jacket to put it on, Li Ann caught hold of one of the trailing sleeves. "Answer me."

"He said he's leaving completely." Mac supplied from the bedroom door. "He's not coming back this time."

Alex yanked hard, freeing the leather from her grip. Anything else he might have brought with him to Mac's was forsaken. The Russian fled.

Li Ann spared a brief glance at Mac then set to the chase. Alex was one flight down before she even got to the stairwell. "ALEX! Wait." Li Ann tried to catch up by running down after him but as they neared the bottom she realised his lead was too great. Not thinking twice, Li Ann climbed up onto the railing and pushed off. She landed in a defensive crouch in front of the exit.

Alex froze in surprise.

Li Ann straightened. "Don't even think about leaving it like this. What kind of crap is this? Mac gets a farewell fuck but you think you can just walk out on me without one word of explanation?"

Alexei ran a hand through his short hair. "It's not like we weren't expecting this." He stalled. "Your family...I got orders to stay away from you. They know about us and they're not happy."

Her arms crossed. "But I don't rate one word?"

"It's harder to leave you, Li Ann." Alex admitted. "I don't like to do heavy emotional scenes." He edged around her, slipping away when she tried to latch onto him.

Li Ann swore and followed him through the door and into the lobby. "Don't you walk away from me, Alex."

"There's nothing to say, Li Ann." He glanced nervously around. They weren't alone and an argument was sure to draw unwanted attention. "We knew this was coming. I have to go."

"Maybe I don't want you to."

Alex froze in place. Her tone of voice pricked his deeply buried core. Against all training, he closed his eyes and sighed towards the ceiling.

"We could work something out, Alex." She coaxed gently. "I'm not ready to end it just yet."

"It's just sex, Li Ann."

"It might be more if we dared." Li Ann edged close enough to lay a hand on his chest. Purposefully refraining from taking hold for fear of how he would react, she petted him softly. "We haven't even tried."

His laugh was strained. "But why would you want to...especially with me? I'm not the type."

"Yes, you are. You're just scared to try. I like you Alex. I want you to come home with me so we can work this out."

The Russian kept edging towards the street exit, but Li Ann followed, forcing him to move more slowly than he should have. "You've got Mac and Michael...and your family." Alex reached the door, turned away and pushed it open.

"You're already in business with my family. I'll talk to Father. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding." She pursued him outside.

"The Tang himself said 'hands off ', Li Ann." Alexei emerged into the morning light, blinking. "Let it go." His smile was weary.

Li Ann muttered out a string of Mandarin curses. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Maybe you can come back someday." She shook her head at that piece of nonsense. "I'll miss you, Alex." Li Ann whispered into the curve of his throat. "Keep your head down."

Alex meant to say he would and break away, but his gaze lifted in time to see a man drawing a gun from inside an expensive suit jacket. "TOO LATE." Alexei threw Li Ann back towards the safety of the building and dove in the other direction. At the edges of his vision Alex could see at least two other men pulling out weapons.

"ALEX!" Li Ann scanned the street. She counted six Tang soldiers. "RUN." Li Ann leapt at the nearest, who already had a bead on the Russian.

Alex tore out down an alley with five vaguely familiar men hot on his heels.

Andrew, the soldier Li Ann had taken down, shook the young woman off him and climbed back to his feet. "Stay out of this. The godfather says that one has to die." He snapped.

"Li Ann, why did you take off like that?" Mac emerged from the door of his apartment building. "What the hell's going on out here?" Mac noted Andrew's presence, his gun, Li Ann's aggressive pose, and the cowering bystanders.

Li Ann whirled on Mac. "Do you have a gun?" She demanded.

Mac shook his head in shock.

"Bloody hell!" She turned on Andrew with an icy glare. A kick out of nowhere took him down, curling the Tang gang-member up in pain. Li Ann snatched his gun from him and ran after Alex and his pursuers.

"Li Ann, what happened?" Mac swore and trailed after his lover.

The sound of gunfire guided the oriental woman. The first prone body she had to jump over had his face blown off. The second lay against a garbage can with his hand splayed over a massive red stain on his shirt.

Mac grimaced and snatched up the discarded weapon from that one. More gunshots cracked up ahead. Li Ann was running full tilt now.

"Li Ann, be careful." 

Mac's shout was ignored. The difference in light between the narrow alley and the street it opened onto was blinding.

Li Ann had a half-second to register the wash of blood on the pavement, three more sprawled bodies...and Alex, arm extended in full defence mode, before a sudden bolt of pain knocked her backward to the ground.

"Oh god. I'm sorry." Alex choked off the second shot that would have taken out Mac, who was two steps behind Li Ann.

Mac's mouth fell open as his eyes tracked from where Li Ann lay bleeding on the sidewalk to Alex's rigid figure. "You fucking bastard!" Mac's borrowed gun lifted and he tried to empty the clip into Alex.

The Russian lunged sideways behind a parked car and without even trying to explain, set off running again.

"Mac." Li Ann groaned, demanding the young man's full attention.

The last pursuer emerged, limping, from the alleyway into the scene of carnage.

Mac took control. "Andrew! Find a phone and get an ambulance." He ordered, confident of being obeyed. Mac dropped down by his lover, his voice softening. "It's going to be all right, Li Ann. Hang on." His hand pressed hard to the wound on her ribcage.

She nodded, a tightly controlled movement. "Where's Alex? Did you hit him?" Li Ann asked in a whisper.

"I'll get him for you, love. He won't leave this country alive." Mac promised.

Tears leaked from under her black lashes. "No Mac. Stay out of it. Stay with me."

"Li Ann."

"Don't go near him Mac, promise me." Her fingers dug into the cloth of his shirt.

"Li Ann."

"Promise." She demanded.

"I promise." He surrendered with a gusty sigh.

Her breath hitched, escaping her and Li Ann let herself collapse into his supporting chest.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Milk and cookies time.

Translations for my pitiful attempts at Russian:  
e"b tvoju mat' -- fuck you! (approximately)  
Eh-ta Alexei -- it's Alexei  
Khueplet! -- Dickweed (approximately)

Translations from 'the alternative Russian dictionary':   
ubl'yudok -- bastard   
shalava -- slut   
petuh -- a male who's used a as female, typically in army or jail

 

* * *

 

Hong Kong III: Hong Kong Conflict  
by Carla Jane   


John Woo, Alliance, Chris Carter, Fox and bunch of other legal entities own the copyrights. 

This story may not make perfect sense without reading Hong Kong Convergence, sorry. I'm just tidying up loose ends here and tossing some back-story out, in case anyone is interested in a completely improbable, but somewhat different take on where Krycek may have come from. 

One section is based entirely on a scene in Piper Maru(yes, Mulder has finally put in an appearance...briefly). The spoken dialogue in that part is word for word canon. I didn't write that.

No smut, sorry. Rate this PG for implied m/m m/f sexual relationships and a lot of swearing...in two different languages. 

This is an X-files/Once a thief crossover. Speaking of which. I'm still reeling in horror at the way 'Once a thief' ended, so excuse me if I flip out and start pounding my head against the monitor in annoyance during the course of this fanfic. There had to be ANOTHER DOOR...Remember Mulder in the boxcar. (That's a teaser, not a spoiler) 

Sorry I had to get that out of my system.

All that said... Let's get dangerous.

* * *

Li Ann opened her eyes to a crowd of men. The small hospital room wasn't made to hold this many people.

Michael's voice was raised, demanding some kind of report. The godfather's more sedate tone cut into the rant, halting it. 

Li Ann reached up to touch the bandages; curious at the extent of the damage she had taken. The movement rattled the tubing attached to her arm.

"You're awake." Mac detached from the gathering and bent over the side of the bed, stroking her cheek.

Mac's words had silenced everyone.

"Li Ann, we were worried." Michael was quick to claim the other side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, really. I feel great." She reassured her foster brothers.

Mac tapped the IV hanging by the bed. "Good drugs." He joked. "The doctors had to stitch you closed...inside and out, babe. You had us on edge."

Li Ann offered up a weak smile. "What's THIS all about?" She flicked her wrist.

"We're co-ordinating a rat hunt." Michael chuckled.

Li Ann winced. Luckily the guys seemed to blame it on her injuries and backed off a bit. She noticed Andrew, the Tang soldier she had slammed, leaning gingerly against the wall. "Is Andrew all right?"

"Yeah, just sore." Mac allowed. "You probably saved his life by taking him out of the action. The other five are all dead."

"We will not underestimate the Russian again." Tang's voice filled the room. "I have contacted our friends in the police department." He announced. "There will be a generous reward for whomever brings me his body, or an even larger one if anyone wishes to attempt to bring him in alive."

"Father..." Li Ann started to object.

"This...menace has killed five of ours." He overrode her attempt before she could embarrass him. "There will be no mercy. Martin, go to Miss Boudreau and extract absolutely everything she knows about Dachakov." Tang turned to another man. "Find the boat that the Russian ships his guns on and destroy it. I don't want him sailing out of here."

Michael straightened up to his full height. "I'm going to see someone in the customs office. If anyone turns up an alias the Russian might use, call me."

Mac frowned, replaying every encounter with Alex at fast forward. "He's got one contact named Nicky...and he called someone named...Alnachuck or Conachuck..." Mac was mumbling, half to himself and half to Michael.

Michael glared, but he didn't say anything out loud. He had done his shouting in private when father had told him about Mac and the Russian.

Mac stiffened suddenly. "His backpack. He left it. I saw it." The tall, young man dropped a quick kiss onto Li Ann's forehead. "I'll be back soon. Don't give the nurses too much trouble, okay?"

"Mac, stay away from him. You promised." 

Her words drew frowns all about the room. 

The Godfather shook his head. "Everyone outside. I'll be along in a few minutes." He shooed them all out, and then walked over to gaze down at his adopted daughter. "You are a clever girl, but your judgement in this situation has been...impaired. It would be in the best interest of the family if you kept your opinions on this matter to yourself."

"Alex didn't..."

"The Russian..." Tang interrupted. "Has killed our men, my men. We dare not allow him to get away with it."

"There was no reason to attack in the first place. He was just defending himself. You started this, he didn't. That's all." Li Ann closed her eyes, sinking down into the softness of the pillow.

"When you feel better I think you, Mac and Michael could use a little trip. I have a job for the three of you in Amsterdam." He patted her shoulder. "Rest now, dear. I'll come back when I'm able."

Li Ann turned her head away until she heard the door close.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mac slammed his door and headed straight for the corner where he had last seen Alex's knapsack.

The buckles flipped open easily and Mac turned the sack upside down, spilling the contents on the floor. The heavy, familiar smell of Alex's sweat made him wince for more than one reason.

A damp towel, a dirty white t-shirt, underwear, a pair of track pants and a rolled up bandanna...nothing valuable there. However, the side pockets of the pack yielded up a bit of treasure.

Mac flicked open the cell phone and started pushing buttons. Not one single number was programmed into the memory. That was a disappointment, but not a surprise. He did succeed in extracting the last number called and the number of the phone in his hand. Neither of the prefix codes looked familiar however. 

Mac scrounged up a pen and wrote both the numbers down before continuing his search of the bag.

He found a few small bills and some change wadded up with a receipt, from a corner store by the looks of it. There was a half-used tube of slick that Mac quickly tossed to one side and a couple of condoms.

The Holy Grail of Mac's search was slid into a rip in the fabric of the rucksack, between a side pocket and the main bag. A computer disc was folded up inside of two bits of paper. The full sheet was a flyer from a dry-cleaner near the airport. The second scrap was roughly torn on three sides, the right, top and bottom. It had the look of a computer printout, ink-jet most likely. The picture may have been from a file because evidence of printed material, fragments of words, just showed along the ripped edges. The man in the photo had maybe ten or so years on Mac. The brown hair was hacked in a discount American middle-class style. He looked a bit dour and quite uncomfortable in the pose. Mac's guess would be he was posing for his driver's licence or some kind of ID. The picture was an interesting peek into Alex's psyche, but completely pointless at the moment. He dropped it to the floor.

If the papers weren't of any value, the thing they had contained more than made up for Mac's effort. Mac took the disc over to his computer. He booted up the P.C. and slid the disc into the drive.

It was all text files and every one of them seemed to be in code. Mac grinned, he loved a challenge.

Two hours and a wild streak of luck later, Mac had managed to crack one of the encryption codes, unscrambling a quarter of the documents. He scrubbed the back of his hand across the bridge of his nose and studied the first document.

It was a list of banks in cities all over the world and some corresponding numbers, accounts, most likely. A law firm was entered underneath each bank name.

Mac picked up the phone, calling up the Tang manor. He informed one of Tang's aides about the local account and legal contact. Cutting Alex off from his money would hamper the Russian's ability to either flee or hide. "I'll call back in a few minutes, when I get more. Get on the bank's case right now." Mac disconnected and pulled up the next deciphered file.

This one was a record of deposits and withdrawals from three accounts, but the accounts weren't identified in any manner Mac could understand. If they were accurate, Alex had tucked away a massive fortune over the last year. The sources of the deposits were alluded to rather vaguely with initials and strange words but the withdrawals seemed much more precise. Again, it was interesting, but not particularly useful at the moment.

Next up was a twenty-page list of names, addresses, and some phone numbers, but there were no notes to indicate their importance. The addresses were concentrated in the former USSR, Europe and North America, although a few were scattered globally.

Mac hi-lighted the three Far East entries and hit the print command. Out of curiosity, he ordered the computer to do a search for the name Mulder.

He found a Fox Mulder. 'FOX', Mac laughed aloud in the quiet apartment, startling himself. Mulder lived in Alexandria, Virginia. Near Washington, if Mac was correctly remembering his long ago lessons in American geography. Nothing distinguished Mulder's entry from the hundreds of others except his odd first name. It was most likely a nickname Alex had given the man.

Mac opened the fourth document to check before he called in again. This one was a list of dates, times and locations. All of the appointments listed were from the last two months, nothing older.

He scrolled down towards the last page, expecting it would cover anything from the last week or next week. His stomach clenched into a tight knot as he realised how many times the name Li Ann was in the document. She had exact times and places at each of her entries. When the word Mac appeared, only a calendar date was linked with it.

"Son of a bitch." Mac wanted to throw the monitor to the floor in anger. In retrospect it made perfect sense that Alex and Li Ann were seeing each other. It explained all sorts of odd occurrences with both of them and a few of Alex's verbal missteps. It also explained Li Ann's overgenerous, even eager, willingness to listen to Mac babble on about his own relationship with Alex.

But most of all, Mac now realised why Li Ann had demanded he stay out of the manhunt for the Russian.

How could he have been so stupid, not to have realised what was going on?

Mac shoved his reactions down into the pit of his gut to be examined later, when he had time to wallow. For now, he called the manor once more and passed on the few more relevant bits of info.

Mac then picked up Alex's cell phone and looked it over, finding the re-dial command. He toyed with phone, trying to decide what to do with this last tidbit.

Mac frowned, drew in a deep breath, and hit the send button. The connection was slow and a good ten rings passed before a woman's voice finally responded.

"Da, chto eto za, Alexei?" She spoke abruptly.

"Umm, hello." Mac stammered. "Alex said to call this number. He's in trouble." He attempted in English, hoping she understood.

"Who is this?" The woman demanded, in careful English.

Mac did his best to sound young and harmless. "I'm Mac, Alex and I...um...we've been seeing each other." No need to lie about that.

"Where is Alex? Why are you using his phone?"

Jeez, didn't this woman have any other tone of voice, and how the hell did she know what phone he was calling from? "Like I said, umm, Alex is in trouble, local trouble. He told me to call for help. Can you, help, I mean? Is there anything you can do?" Mac probed.

There was a gap of silence. "What kind of trouble is he in? Is he hurt?" The faintest undertone of a Russian accent tinted her words now she wasn't shouting.

"Alex crossed a local gang and they've got him locked up. What kind of help can you give? I can't do anything for him."

"Which gang?" The woman asked, no longer harsh. "Is it a money thing or a personal conflict?"

"I don't know." Mac lied. "I don't know anything. Is there someone here in Hong Kong I can contact? Who can help him here?" Who would the bastard have turned to, what the unspoken question.

"Arcadia Boudreau." The woman tested.

"Cady? She's out of it. They turned her." Mac pressed. "He needs help now. They're going to kill him."

Some unintelligible curses were mumbled at the other end. "Tannie Chao." The name escaped reluctantly. Fingernails hit keys in another country.

Mac grinned, that name hadn't come up in any of his hacking.

The Russian woman reeled off a phone number. "Write that down...but destroy it after you call her. Call Chao. Tell her everything you know, then forget you ever heard of her...and smash this phone when you're done."

"I didn't get the number." Mac grabbed a pen.

She repeated it. "Tell Chao that Nicki is calling in a favour. Pay attention." The woman warned Mac. "Nicki is calling in a favour. Nicki's prince needs her help. Got that? Use those exact words, then tell her everything."

"Got it." Mac's lip curled.

"You tell every scrap you know about Alexei's trouble. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Then you smash this phone, tuck down, and stay out of it."

"Thank you." Mac said sincerely.

A shuddered breath came through the electronic crackle of the cell phone. "Is our Alexei hurt?" The chill of the voice fractured.

"They shot at him, but I think he's all right so far, Nicki."

"Olga." She corrected automatically. "Hang up. Call Chao." The frost was back in the tone. She disconnected before Mac could.

Mac popped Alex's disc, grabbed it and the phone number for Tannie Chao, and headed out to find Michael.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alexei had been on the phone with Cady when Tang's interrogator had begun pounding on her door. Cady had hung up on Alex as soon as she realised who was crashing into her apartment.

Alexei had been within sight of Petrovich's ship when three cars had pulled up and disgorged the wreaking crew. The old Captain had managed to make some kind of deal to save his vessel just as the Tang's were pouring gasoline over the deck. Alexei was fairly certain his betrayal figured prominently in the agreement. Petrovich pointing out Fyodor, Alex's closest friend of the small crew, and having him hauled away by the locals was a pretty big hint.

At that point Alex decided he'd reached cut and run time. The only problem was by the time he had retrieved his emergency bundle from it's hiding place, the airport had gotten rather hostile.

Alexei hadn't managed to even reach the airline counter before two of Tang's men made their presence know. They had been quite prepared to conduct a firefight in the crowed terminal until Alex had retreated faster than they could pursue.

All of this left him a dark dive of a bar, eyeing the payphone. Nicki and the girls were going to shove his face in it this time, two major screw-ups in such a short time.

Alexei knocked back the rest of his vodka and headed for the phone. All of his most important contacts were memorized. Of all of those numbers, the compound outside of St Petersburg slipped to his fingers the easiest. He was going to feel strange if Nicki decided to move her base of operations elsewhere.

It rang for a long time but Alexei had expected that. Olga wouldn't be happy about seeing a call coming in from a public pay phone.

When she finally picked up, her voice was cautious. "Da."

"Olga, eh-ta Alexei." 

"Lexi..." A relieved sigh slid into his ear. She asked, sticking to Russian.

Alex frowned. 

Olga hesitated, then dropped into a brittle recitation. 

Alexei hissed out a string of obscenities. He'd left his cell phone at Mac's apartment without thinking.

Alex leaned his forehead against the wall. Alexei didn't shout, he just laid out the facts. And the picture of Mulder, damn it, Alex thought, thumping his forehead to the cool of the wall. 

Olga's voice was subdued. Olga used a training catch phrase. 

She ordered.

Olga must be upset, Alex decided. She was in complete overprotective sister persona. Olga hadn't called him a baby since the day before he left for army training. He'd proved to her wasn't a little boy anymore over the course of the night.

He qualified.

Alex dropped the phone back into it's cradle. Get out of the light. Alexei scowled. That meant no place that might have a security camera or that a cop might walk into. That meant no contact with anyone who might know him, even in passing. No night-clubs, restaurants, or hotels with any amenities. Olga must have handed over a 'pull out all the stops' emergency contact.

Alexei walked straight out of the bar, shoulder's hunched, collar up and pulled on his sunglasses. The first thing was to get to a far less respectable part of the city and find somewhere to hide out. It was going to be an uncomfortable, dirty, four days. Maybe Kallenchuk's office, from what he'd seen on his last visit that was a pretty low-rent, 'mind your own business' area. Living in an office meant food would be a pain in the ass, but he was going to be eating off vendor's carts and out of cans for the next few days anyway.

On the up side, Cady knew nothing of the salvage company connection. He'd been careful about that. Odds were the French woman had spilled everything she had on Alex by now. Of course Petrovich knew nothing of Kallenchuk either, since it was an information, not a hardware, transaction.

All in all, the broker was looking like his best contact while this stew-pot boiled around him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"She's a what?" Mac dropped into a chair, staring at his foster brother.

Michael laid the phone he was fiddling with on the desk. "And not just some grunt soldier either. Major Chao is the only ranking female the Chinese army has in all of Hong Kong. The woman has incredible pull too...in the police department, in government, banking..." Michael was smiling broadly. "So what do you suppose is her connection to this little bastard? And more importantly, how can we exploit this interesting connection?"

Mac shook his head. "It's not like we can just pull this one into a car and haul her off to question. Wow." The lanky thief frowned up at the ceiling.

"Father is making an appointment with her." Michael's laugh was abrupt. "An appointment. How civilised."

"In the meantime, what about the Russian?" Mac was painfully careful to distance his connection with Alex. Michael was not happy with him.

"The contract on him stands. We've locked the city down as tight as we can. He shows his face, he dies. Simple."

The door opened with no warning tap, only Tang himself would do that. "The Russian is nowhere to be found." The old man stated calmly. "It would bother me to discover he is beyond our grasp."

"Nothing is beyond our grasp." Michael boasted.

"Don't be arrogant." Tang warned. "Mac, you are going to have to think this through. What will he do? You know the Russian. We do not."

Michael snorted.

Mac swallowed a sharper retort. "Not as well as Li Ann, I think."

"Li Ann...declines to assist in the search." The old man said stiffly. "Go home Mac. See what more you can extract from that disc he was so careless to leave behind...and take some time to think."

"When will you see Major Chao?" Michael broke in.

The godfather shook his head at the rude behavior, but answered. "Tomorrow evening. We have a private room reserved for a late dinner." He smiled. "Considering my position and her's...I can hardly go to the woman's office, or expect her to stop by the manor."

The young men nodded their understanding.

Mac climbed to his feet and left the office without another word.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The telephone roused Mac out of his stupor. He'd been staring at the computer for hours but the next coding was still eluding his understanding.

"Yeah." Mac rubbed his eyes, tucking the phone into the crook of his shoulder.

"Is she going to be all right?"

Alex's voice cut through his brain and Mac almost dropped the receiver. "She'll live." He finally responded.

"I am sorry. I just saw the gun, not her. I wasn't expecting you two to follow."

"You could have killed her."

"Yeah." Alex sighed. "I'm kind of surprised I didn't. I must have pulled back on the heart shot at the last second. How is she?"

"Sore." Mac pushed back a bit from the desk. "Nothing vital got hit. Where are you?" He coaxed.

That got a laugh. "Don't play that game on me, lover. You're following the Family line. You emptied your clip at me."

"Heat of the moment." Mac excused. "I know about you and Li Ann."

A long pause separated the next words. "She told you?" There was a decidedly suspicious cast to Alex's whisper.

"Meet me Alex. I want to see you."

"Yeah, right, or better yet I'll just shoot myself and save you the trouble of leaving your apartment."

"Alex, last night..." Mac stalled. Was it only last night? How did things go to hell so fast? "Last night was great, Alex." Mac murmured. "You make such a sexy whore."

Alex swallowed, loudly.

Gotcha, Mac smiled. "Pick an alley." He ordered sharply. "Then get your ass there and wait for me."

That provoked a groan from the other end of the line. "Fuck Mac, that alone was worth the price of the call."

"You want it." It wasn't a question.

"I'm a slut, yeah, but I'm not stupid. No way, no meeting Mac. I just wanted to check on our girl." Alex laughed. "I told you we'd end up staring down our guns at each other, I just didn't think it would happen so fast...spooky, huh?" His voice hitched. "Tell Li Ann I'm sorry."

"Alex wait."

"Unless you're into phone sex, lover, we've got nothing else to say to each other." Alex sounded desolate.

Mac scrambled after anything to keep the other talking, hoping for a hint of what Alex was up to. "I found the picture hidden in your knapsack."

"Of course you did." Something inaudible hissed out. "What's your point, Mac."

Why would Alex be carrying around a man's picture? Mac recognized that tone of voice and made a leap of reasoning. "Is that your Fox?" He shot into the dark. "He's not a bad piece of work, for an older guy."

"E"b tvoju mat'...Jesus fucking Christ, Mac. Please don't."

Direct hit. Mac almost crowed. Say something quick, before he hangs up. "What is he? A civil servant, or maybe some kind of federal stooge? He's got that look to him."

The laugh was strangled. "A federal stooge...Yeah, that's a good name for it." Alex's voice was tight. "I don't want to talk about him, especially not with you."

"Does he know you're sleeping around on him over here?" Mac tested. "Or did you break up? You trying to go home to him now?"

It started out as a snicker, but that got a full-throated laugh out of the Russian. "You don't know shit, Mac."

"Should I call him and ask?" Mac yanked himself upright to the computer desk and pulled up his translation of Alex's address file. He scanned quickly down the list. It only took a second before he reeled off Fox Mulder's phone number.

That rated dead silence for almost a minute. Only Alex's breath proved that he was still one the line. 

"Mac, you don't understand the situation. This isn't a game."

"Five men are dead and Li Ann is lying in a hospital bed." Mac crossed. "I'm well aware of how serious this is. Are you?"

"You've found my address list. You unscrambled it." Alex acknowledged. "But unless you want to bring more trouble down on your family than you've ever seen before do not...do not contact anyone on that list...especially Mulder. He's their fucking stalking-horse. Mac, these people are more dangerous than you can imagine."

"Oh please."

"No, Mac...if you choose not to believe another word I've ever said, fine, but do not expose yourself to these people."

"Meet with me and I won't call your Fox."

Alex sighed. "I'm not prepared to die to keep YOUR family safe. Do what you want. I'm out of it." The line went dead.

Mac leaned back wearily. Despite his threats, he wasn't sure dragging Alex's international contacts into this was a good idea.

The thing that confused him the most was Alex's attitude towards the man that Mac had assumed was Alex's lover. At least he had assumed that until this conversation. Stalking horse and federal stooge weren't exactly terms of endearment.

The clock on the VCR said seven and Mac couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. A change of scenery, a bit of food, and a quick visit to Li Ann would improve his concentration immensely.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The meal was exquisite, but Tang didn't do it justice.

Tannie Chao was a woman about his age, if not a little older. She had politely and firmly insisted that no business could be discussed until the bulk of the meal was cleared away and drinks were served.

The woman didn't seem at all uncomfortable about sharing a meal or light conversation with the head of a crime family. In fact, given other circumstances, Tang would have enjoyed the refined woman's company.

She didn't look the part of a military power, with the exception of a too short, rather stern hairstyle. Tannie wore just a simple grey pantsuit, not a uniform.

Tang leaned casually back. "About young Mr Dachakov?" He attempted to discuss the topic of their meeting for the fourth time. "What exactly is your relationship with the Russian?"

Major Chao smiled, just a little. "It's not exactly my story to tell. I should mention we are waiting on someone joining us."

"Ah..." Tang took a sip of his drink. "And who might that be?"

"A business associate from my younger days." She hedged.

"I am not accustomed to being kept..."

A rap at the door of the small dining room cut him off. One of their servers held the door open and a stately blond woman glided into the room.

Tang rose, as did the Chinese officer.

"Nicola!" Chao gestured to the vacant seat at the table. "I was afraid you we're going to be late."

"Even private jets need landing clearance. I came as quickly as I could." Nicki turned to the godfather, extending her hand, flat out, palm down.

He admired the woman as he brushed his mouth across her white-gloved knuckles. The action seemed the only appropriate greeting for such a creature.

"Mr Tang." Her carefully coifed head inclined slightly, flashing shards of light off the large diamonds clustered at her ear.

"This is Nicola Romanov. She is here to address your problem with young Mr Dachakov." Major Chao explained, settling back into her chair.

Tang politely swallowed a chuckle. Calling Aleksandr 'her Prince' took on interesting overtones in the light of Nicola's last name.

Nicki gracefully arranged herself in the offered chair. "This misunderstanding over Alexei must be settled before it gets out of hand." She said calmly. "Is Alex currently in your custody, Mr Tang?"

"Not at this moment." Tang admitted. "But I think your are underestimating the weight of the situation. As of sitting down to dinner...seven of my men are now dead and one is in the hospital...as is my daughter." He took a sip of his wine. "Honour demands the killer be killed."

Nicki removed her gloves, laying them on the tablecloth. "Things are a bit more complex than that. My Alexei's actions were all in self-defence."

"This is not a court of law." 

"I realise that, however, my Alex is worth considerably more than all your foot-soldiers put together."

"You dare?"

"This is not an idle boast, sir." Major Chao pacified.

"Alexei is the result of almost thirty years worth of planning and rather exhaustive training." Nicki declared. 

Tang shook his head in denial. "The boy isn't even that old."

"Exactly." Major Chao confirmed. "Oddly enough, young Alex was born not so far from here. I, myself, took him from the doctor's hands in exchange for another...less lively... new-born."

Tang looked from one woman to the other in confusion.

"I confide in you as a show of trust." Nicki said softly. "Alex was one of a set of twins, born to a visiting American couple. He was taken as part of a long term project...one that has undergone a great many alterations over the years...but..." Her long neck bent a little to one side. "My point is that my Alexei is an extremely valuable commodity. I realize that your anger with him is rather extreme, however, my desire to preserve him is more intense. Now, we can negotiate this situation in good faith or this can turn into something quite ugly and tragic for all the parties concerned."

If the boy was intended as a Russian mole, then why was he in Hong Kong selling guns instead of in place, in America? "You bluff." Tang decided calmly. "I am a powerful man in this country."

"And I, Mr Tang, am a powerful woman in most places on this planet." A fierce glow lit up her ice blue eyes.

Major Chao's calm voice interrupted once more. "Mr Tang, might I encourage you to come to some compromise. I, myself, am only the first game piece Miss Romanov is going to play...and at the risk of boasting, I can do your family a great deal of damage."

"At your own risk." Tang crossed. "This will not sit well with your superiors, this affiliation with criminals."

"Regardless..." Chao shrugged. "It wouldn't take me long to begin your destruction, after that I need not be in place any longer."

The cool manner of these women was infuriating and admirable. "What sort of compromise do you propose?" It couldn't hurt to consider the option.

Nicki nodded. "You call off your soldiers, cancel the contract on Alexei, and remove the blockade that keeps him from leaving the country." Her be-ringed hand forestalled his objection. "In return, I provide a fair substitute for Alexei's body, suitably damaged...to shroud the switch. Alex never returns to Hong Kong, and I pay some financial compensation for your trouble. Or would you, perhaps, prefer hardware. Alexei had an ongoing transaction with your family involving some guns." She smiled, a cold dazzle. "I am being more than fair considering you precipitated this little difficulty."

"All of that, and more. He is never to approach Li Ann or Mac, ever again. Even if they are outside of Hong Kong. He will be dead to them and I will not be shown up as a liar." Tang countered. "I should ask for more, after all, your boy started this. I was quite willing to let him off with a simple verbal warning, but he chose to tamper with my family. He disregarded my wishes." 

"Blame no longer matters." Chao said softly. "Do you agree to the terms that Nicola is offering?" Tang glowered, concentrating. "I see no punishment of Dachakov in this arrangement you are suggesting."

"Trust me." Nicki's voice was glacial. "I will see to his punishment over the matter of his conduct with your daughter...personally."

The elderly man didn't doubt that, not judging by the sound of her annoyance. "How and when will you produce a body?" Tang questioned, implying agreement.

"A local bounty hunter will bring you the body in a few hours. It will be...on the abused side. You will need to confirm Alex's identity through fingerprints. It's within your power to make a false identification." Major Chao provided this information.

"As soon as you have the body you must immediately stop the hunt and open the boarders." Nicki demanded. "I will not know Alexei's location until he checks in. I don't want him killed by accident, or trapped. He may need to move quickly before he has a chance to check in with my people."

Tang nodded. "Agreed."

"Wonderful." The Major visibly relaxed. "If you will excuse me, I will set the arrangement into action right now. Feel free to linger here and work out any details in the other portions of the agreement. The check has been taken care of." Chao rose. "Nicki." She inclined her head. "Sir. Goodnight."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alex ate what passed for a meal while sitting almost on the windowsill, just a little to one side so he could see out without being seen.

The can of cold soup stopped the pain in his stomach but was far from satisfying. Still, it wouldn't do to go out for real food, not after the last, rather violent encounter with the Tangs a few blocks over. His supply of ammo was dwindling and the kind of people that he would have to approach to buy more would most likely turn him over for half what Tang was offering on his head.

Damn. He was exhausted and his body was achingly stiff. Worse yet, he was twitchy and his head was pounding from the extended adrenaline over-dose he'd been living on for these last few days. It was destroying his focus. His surveillance of the street outside paid off however. Two figures approached, then entered the building. If it was Jerry, she was far too early and had unexpected company with her.

Great, just what he needed, yet another cold bitch sells Alex out. You'd think I'd know better by now. Alexei tossed the can and spoon into the trash and pulled out his gun.

Muffled voices sounded in the hallway. One of them was definitely male.

Alex shot a look over his shoulder, confirming that his escape route was ready and waiting. At this point the thought of killing someone had the promise of a tension release about it, a soothing, almost sexual allure.

The door crashed open, kicked in by the look of it.

"Pardon my gender type, but after you."

Kallenchuk stumbled into the office, pushed from behind. Alex's gut turned into a nest of snakes at the sound of that voice.

"Where are the lights?"

Poisoned honey in his ears. Alexei spoke for the first time that day. "Right here." A shift in position exposed him to Fox Mulder's eyes. Alex had his gun levelled.

"Krycek." The name came out sounding like a curse. "I thought guns were against the law here."

"Yeah, well...you know what they say. When guns are outlawed..." God, Mulder looked so damn good.

"Why don't you take that gun and shoot yourself in the head like you shot my father." Mulder suggested.

Kallenchuk's voice scratched Alex's nerves, nails on a blackboard. "Great. High noon in Hong Kong."

Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. How could she bring Mulder here, now? This wasn't the reunion Alex wanted with his Fox, not even close. They were barking at each other like a pair of stray dogs and it was ALL HER FAULT. He snarled, his temper in shreds. "Why don't you just shut up!"

Alex just needed time to work past the throbbing in his brain. He required his wits about him to deal with Mulder. Alex let his baser instincts deal with her.

Kallenchuk must have been in shock over the difference in Alex since their last meeting. It was too easy to shove her out the door and slam it. That's when Alexei registered the cuffs connecting her to Mulder.

She sounded frightened out there.

"That's no way to treat your business partner." Mulder taunted. "Especially since she's been moving those secrets you've been selling so well."

Echoing gunshots kicked Alexei's battered spirit of self-preservation into overdrive. Alex spared only a fraction of a second to hesitate over leaving Mulder behind. The consortium wouldn't kill Mulder, and he doubted it was the Tangs. "Looks like she's your partner now. He was at the window fast, despite the protests of a body pushed to the limit.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mac padded into Li Ann's hospital room and settled himself on the foot of the bed, not quite sure if his lover was awake.

"You've been avoiding me. I was expecting you yesterday." Li Ann spoke softly, answering the question of her state of awareness. She was hidden by the darkness, lit only with what illumination filtered in the window.

Mac knew better than to lie. "Yeah, I guess I have, but it's been a bit..." He trailed off, not sure how to finish that thought. "Alex is dead." Mac had to say it aloud, even though he knew they had already told her.

"Uh huh." She gave him nothing to work with.

"It was someone outside the Family."

"I know." Li Ann's nod was hard to distinguish. "Father told me yesterday morning, with Michael. I think Michael was disappointed." She paused, face turned away. "Did you see the body?"

"What was left of it." Mac admitted. "The bullets Deacon used did a lot of damage. I wouldn't have recognised him. We had to fingerprint him." It had surprised Mac how intensely his self-hatred had flared, seeing that beautiful face destroyed by hollow point bullets. He had expected satisfaction.

A noise of disgust suggested that Father hadn't told her that detail.

They sat together in silence for a time. Mac didn't know what exactly to say. Everything that popped into his head was either defensive or abusive.

"Tell me you didn't help." Li Ann requested.

"I told you. It was the Deacon, that wacko from the south shore. He was after the reward. Nothing I did made any difference, not that..." He could have kicked himself. That wasn't where he wanted this conversation to go. "Alex called." Mac decided to tell her only at that moment.

"I don't understand. When?"

"Late the evening he shot you, Alex called me, to find out how you were. He asked me to tell you he was sorry. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

It was too much. Mac slammed his hand down on the hard mattress. "I just don't get it. If it was just sex I could...but why did you chase after him that morning? Why do you care now?" Mac ranted. "It's not like you, this thing you had with him. What the hell did you see in him?"

Li Ann whispered. Mac had to strain to hear her.

"I saw...us. I saw me. I saw you...in about five years." She heaved a sigh. "He was so calculating, so cold...it was almost frightening, but there was something underneath, at least I want to believe there was. I don't want to end up like that. I needed to find more in him, some...humanity, a capacity for feelings that...I don't know." Li Ann stalled out, grasping for words. "He was a different person with me, than he was with you Mac." She excused, meeting his worried gaze. "I just needed to see if there was something deeper in Alex, maybe then I wouldn't be so worried about how you and I are going to turn out."

"But he wasn't like us, not even close, Li Ann. We do what we do for the Family." Mac argued.

It made her laugh. "But so did he, Mac. That's just it." She sounded on the edge of tears. "I found out things. I know more about him than you do. I met one of his sisters." Li Ann divulged. "Alex and I talked, not as much as I wanted, but a little. I'd like to think he confided some things in me. It's just..." She turned towards the side of the bed Mac was sitting on. "I don't know what I feel...felt for him. It doesn't matter now anyway, but he was my lover, and yours...it wouldn't have been right to help them hunt him. It would come back to gnaw on us later, at least I hope it would have...otherwise what kind of people are we?"

"He hurt you." Mac fell back into what he was sure of.

"Not on purpose." She crossed. "Besides, don't you think he's paid for it now? If you couldn't forgive him before...at least you should try to now."

Mac frowned at the floor. "I don't want to talk about him, ever again. Can we decide on that? Please?"

"Fine, I won't speak of him again." Li Ann promised in an icy tone. "Not unless you say his name first, not unless you ask. How's that?"

"Thank you." Mac almost snapped, but he forced himself to settle. "Have the doctors given you a check out date yet?"

"No, not yet." It was awkward, but Li Ann had to believe that a bit of time would smooth the sharp edges between them once more. "Father has a job for us in Amsterdam." She confided. "The three of us."

Mac's smile cut the darkness. "Hey, we're the team." His enthusiasm was perhaps a bit forced, but reassuring, nonetheless.

"Yeah, we're the team." Li Ann crooked her finger. "Come sit with me, love. I've missed you."

The end. That's all for Hong Kong.

Milk and cookies time.

Translations:  
Da, chto eto za? -- Yeah, what is it?  
e"b tvoju mat' -- fuck you!

ENDNOTES TO THE COMPILED VERSION:  
The writing in this is uneven, I realize that. The first piece was written without any clue as to what was coming later. I'm working on a sequel set a few years down the road, post Tunguska, pre Red and Black. I may toss out bits of flashback stories, if anyone is interested, to fill in Alexei's (or Mikhail's or maybe even something else) background.  
Oh yeah, and I've since discovered Mac and Li Ann speak Cantonese, not Manderin...life's a bitch. It's too late to change what's out already on the net, so I left it alone, even in this copy. These stories were posted piece by piece on the Ratfic library. The first section was written for R'rain's 'Once a thief' archive. Many thanks are owed in those directions.


End file.
